mad
by gr8 gal
Summary: The officers of sunhill go on a team building trip on camp for a week. Two officers fall in love whilst the week goes on and they complete their tasks. and many other ones... Please R&R COMPLETE!
1. The Drive There

Thought i'd take fan fiction to the extreme and go a bit crazy with it. so be warned now this is mad.

characters- main are Des and Sheelagh but also involves adam, honey, gary, phil, kerry, cameron (pretty much everyone)

* * *

It's a sunny summers day in a very sunny summer. Most of Sunhill police officers are stood outside the station waiting to be picked up for there week long camping trip as part of Adams new team building idea.

"Baggsey at the back!" Said Des

"Not if i beat you to it!" Smiled Sheelagh

"Is that fighting talk sergant Murphy"

"Call me Sheelagh, were not working now. and yes it is"

"I don't like fighting so i know what you can sit on my knee then we can both sit at the back, can't we"

Des expected Sheelagh to back down, but Sheelagh was far from doing so and the bus was pulling up In front of them.

"Great idea!" agreed Sheelagh

"What?" Coughed Des thinking she was serious

"Your so imaginative Des, shame no-one else has ever seen the protential"

"Ain't you the funny one"

"Oh yes i certainly am"

"Maybe someone needs to wipe that pretty little smirk off your face"

"Do they now. who might that someone be?" Laughed Sheelagh

"Me!" Des picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and ran on the bus with her

"Arrrrr, put me down!" Giggled Sheelagh repeatedly. Sheelagh was laughing her head off, everyone else was laughing at them to.

"No, your staying there all the way!" Explained Des

"Please, Des put me down!" Des began to tickle her. Sheelagh was laughing even more now.

"Stop it...please...ha ha ha"

"No" Laughed Des

"THE LADY SAID PUT HER DOWN SO PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Shouted the bus driver. All fell silent, everyone stopped. Des placed Sheelagh down with a thud on the back seat of the bus where they were stood knocking her sunglasses half way down her nose.

"Patrick!" Gasped Sheelagh surprised

"Don't speek to me" spat Patrick

"oooohhh" Everyone laughed and carried on getting on. Patricked sulked off the bus loading the bags on leaving Sheelagh and Des in fits of laughter.

"Do you know him?" whispered Des

"Yeah, its me husband" whispered back Sheelagh in a giggle

"Best behavier then hey sarge" whispered Des giggling too.

"Yes" Des sat down on the only seat now left on the bus, which was next to the bus driver.

"This should be fun!" Said Des sarcastically

"Des told you i'd get back seat." Shouted Sheelagh triumphantly. They began on the four hour drive to the middle of nowhere in very high spirits. Cans of beer was already being passed round.

* * *

"Right our first team excercise we are going to do now." Explained Adam standing up in his seat

"Let me off!" Joked Des rattling the door

"Very funny Desmond" Smiled Adam

"You've not heard what it is yet then you'll want to get off the sodding bus." Gina said whilst stubbing out her cigarette before Adam saw her

"Lets do some singing!" Proclaimed Adam. Half the bus cheered the other grunted.

"Do we have any volunteers to start us off with are first song." asked Adam ignoring the grunts.

"Is this the way to armarillo, every night i'm hugging my pillow" Sang Des from the front of the bus

"Dreaming dreams of armarillo, Where sweet maria waits for me, Sha la la la la la la la" Everyone joined in.

bang bang made by stamping, clapping and shouting

"Sha la la la la la la la la," (bang bang)

"Sha la la la la la la la la and maria waits for me." The song driffed on for over 2 minutes then converted into delilah, new york, new york, many others and finally into 'follow the leader' led once again by Des. After about a hour everyone had stopped and was just chating nicely. Mainly cause they were to drunk to remember the words.

* * *

"Excuse me mate can you put the radio on please" Asked Gary getting the drivers attention. 

"Sorry but it doesn't work" Said Patrick Shortly

"Since when?" came Sheelagh's voice from the back of the bus, which Patrick choose to ignore. "The big pleb!" Sheelagh got up and ssat on the steps at the front of the bus messing with the radio.

"What you doing you stupid woman?" Complained Patrick

"You don't ignore me now do you!" Said Sheelagh. The radio came on fine and Sheelagh started to sing along joined by des

"let's do the ime warp again, lets do the time warp.…" Sang Des and Sheelagh. Des and Sheelagh were now dancing around in the aisle and everyone was watching the entertainment on the tiresome journey. "Its a step to the left, then a…" The music stopped.

"Hey what you turned it off for?" Asked Sheelagh

"Your getting on my nerves and its a health and safety issue" Explained Patrick

"Me dancing doesn't normally get on your nerves honey bun!" Smiled Sheelagh interrupted by a few slurred words. Everyone laughed and Patrick went red in the face, this made Shelagh very gleeful. sheelagh turned the radio back on. Patrick turned it off. Sheelagh turned it on. Patrick turned it off. on. off. on. off. everyone was laughing.

"Pwease...…" Sheelagh said through puppy dog eyes. patrick turned the radio on. accompanied by a cheer the music came on again.

"As long as you sit down" Ordered Patrick

"OK" Sheelagh toddled off down the bus humming along.


	2. That Spring!

2 hours later they pulled up at there destination. A field surrounded by trees oh and not forgetting more trees.

"Very nice!" Said Des sarcastically as he jumped off the bus

"Look at it from another point of view Des, it always seems better." Suggested Reg. Des did a hand stand and stood on his head.

"No not working" Said Des still on his head

"Not like that you turnip"

"Do I look like a turnip"

"Stood like that you do" Said Sheelagh pushing him over.

"Then you look like a strawberry" Said Des standing up batting the dust off himself.

"Has everyone got all their bags?" Shouted Patrick

"Yes" Replied Everyone

"I'm going to say bye to Patrick back in a second." Said Sheelagh running back on the bus. She said good bye and Patrick drove off, leaving loads of tipsy police officers stranded in a middle of a field in the middle of no where.

* * *

"Right settle down now please. Right second task is the tents." Explain Adam

"We have to put them up ourselves?" Gulped Honey

"Yes. You'll be sleeping in the tents in groups of four, two in each section of the tent. I've already made the pairs up. In tent 1 and team 1, is Phil and Ken with Sam and Eva." Continued Adam

"Yesss!" said Eva and Sam high fiving.

"In tent 2 and team 2 is June and Debbie with Tony and Jack" Adam carried on

"Hiya sir!" Smirked Debbie to Jack

"In team 3 and tent 3 is, Honey and Kerry with Gary and Cameron"

"Bring on the booze!" Roared Gary doing a funny dance

"I'd like to remind you there is to be no drinking on this trip"

"Great." Grunted Des

"In team 4 and tent 4 is, Marylin and Sheelagh with Reg and Des"

"Come on Reggie babe!" Cheered Des putting his arm round Reg's shoulder and leaning on him.

"In team 5 and tent 5 is, Gina and Jo with Me and Smifthy"

"Ain't you the lucky one!" Giggled Gary to Jo

"Shut it Gary!" Said Jo

"And finally in tent 6 and team 6 is, Gabriel and Neil with Leela and Amber"

"Why do I get stuck with that lot?" Amber whispered to Honey

"Is there anyone I've missed? No, right you have 1 hour to set up your tents. Good luck." Finished Adam. Everyone separated into there groups, some quickly, others wishing they'd stayed at home.

* * *

"Anyone good at putting tents up?" Asked Des waving a stick round like it was a light saver, this made the four of them laugh.

"It can't be that hard can it." Said Marylin surveying the parts

"Its like a map in it. Something always leads to something else whether that's a lot or not a lot." Began Reg. They were all extremely quiet. Sheelagh was very confused, so kept quiet. Des just hadn't bothered to listen as per usual.

"What ever you say Reg? Right I'm guessing them stick into that one which stands on them ones and then they go over the top." Said Des pointing all over the place

"Lets go for that then. Oh what about the stick in your hand?" Said Marylin noticing he'd missed it

"We figure that one out at the end." Said Des chucking it to the side. They built it just like Des suggested.

"I think we got a different tent to everyone else!" Laughed Sheelagh looking round

"What makes you say that?" Asked Reg standing up

"That fact that ours a different shape could be it" Des began to climb in to the tent.

"Nah its fine, look strong as.." Said Des. The tent clappsed on his head. "Opps!" The four of them burst out laughing.

"Need a bit of help." Smirked Neil laughing at them

"no were fine thanks, do we look like we need help?" Spat back Des still inside the clappsed tent

"Do you want me to answer that"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neil walked off smirking.

"What's he so happy about? What kind of prick does he think I am to treat me like that?" Des said wound up.

"A very big one with a tent over your head!" Commented Sheelagh

"You starting on the tent monster?" Growled Des

"Yes I am!" Des began to chase Sheelagh around camp.

"Arrrr, anything but the tent monster"

"Tents gonna get you, tents gonna get you"

"Arrrrr" He reached her right at the top of the hill, and dived on her, they went rolling down the hill and they weren't stopping, they were speeding up. Sheelagh was now wrapped in the tent with Des.

"Arrr.. Rrr… rrr… rrr… rrr… rrr…" they screamed together split because they were spinning round

"I… don't ….think ….were…. Gonna…. Stop….arrr!" shouted Des

"Neither…do…I….arrrrr!" Screamed back Sheelagh. They got to the bottom of the hill and flew off the end straight into, SPLASH, a hot spring!

"Couldn't have picked a better place if id picked it myself!" Laughed Des happily splashing the water. Sheelagh ran out the pool throwing up.

"Don't do roller coasters!" Sheelagh said in between spewing

"Scardy cat! Is this water very brown or is it me?" Asked Des cupping the water in his hands

"Its brown! It smells like summat, or what is that smell?" thought Sheelagh still gagging a bit. Gary appeared at top of the hill.

"Are use's alright?" Asked Gary

"Yeah fine had a nice landing!" Des said indicating to what he was sat in

"It stinks of beer round here!" Gary stated as he went down the hill

"Its beer! I knew I recognised it!" Shouted Sheelagh before throwing up again. Des began to drink the water and they were right was the finest beer he'd ever tasted.

"Don't tell anyone!" Whispered Des to the two of them

"My gobs shut!" Said Sheelagh pretending to zip up her mouth

"Mine too!" Agreed Gary

"We betta get building this tent instead of wearing it, come on!" Said Des climbing out the pool. Des patted Sheelagh on the back as she spewed for the final time.

"You look like a goth you gone that white!" Laughed Des

"Thanks! That makes me feel a lot better, I'll be sick on you next and that's a promise!" Said Sheelagh covering her face with her hands.

"I'll hold you to that"

"You'll regret it"

"I'll hold you instead then"

"You wish! Come on lets do this tent thing, we'll copy someone else's"

"We could just nick theirs, are's is a bit wet anyway"

"I'm up for it if you've got a plan"

"I've got a plan alright! And it involves that spring!"


	3. first points

Reg, Des, Sheelagh, Marylin, Gary, Kerry, Honey and Cameron got into a huddle and Des told them all the plan. Whilst he did this Sheelagh hummed the great escape music.

"Does everybody know what there doing?" Asked Des

"Yesss!" They all replied

"Ok then lets go!" Ordered Des. They split up and got into positions. Honey and Kerry walked down to the spring and honey jumped in and made a lot of splashes.

"Help I'm drowning! Arrr!" Scream Honey dramaticly

"On my god someone help her I can't swim!" Screamed Kerry. Everyone went charging down the hill leaving Des, Reg, Marylin, Sheelagh, Gary and Cameron to swap the booze soaked heap of a mess with Neil's team perfectly made tent.

"Sorted! Well done everyone!" Cheered Des Happy with what they'd done. Everyone high fived then ran down the hill to the other who were now surrounding Honey, paying her loads of attention and she was loving it. When she saw them she made eye contact with Gary who gave her the thumbs up sign and winked. After about ten minutes everyone returned back to the tents. Neil couldn't figure out what had happened to there tent. Although honey went to the showers, still loving being pampered.

* * *

"Right, I have the mark for the tents in. I've had a good look and I have to say there are some good attempts," Started Adam looking at Des, Sheelagh, Reg and Marylin.

"And some very interesting attempts" He looked at Neil, Gabriel, Amber and Leela. Everyone giggled at the state of it, they looked extremely embarrassed, this overjoyed most.

"Joint winners are team 4 and 3, they both receive three points and in second place is team 1 and 5, they both receive two points and in third place is team 2 they receive 1 point. Team 6 receive nothing"

"Well done, Neil, you exceled yourself there" Congratulated Des laughing

"Shut it Taviner!" Shouted Neil angry

"Don't you speak to him like that!" Shouted back Sheelagh to Des's suprise

"What's it gotta do with you titch!" Continued Neil as shocked as Des

"Don't call me titch, You wanna see summat titch. why don't you take a look at your…" Argued Sheelagh. Des covered her mouth before she could finish what she was saying, and get herself in trouble. He dragged her to the side of the tent out of sight. She was red with anger.

"Look shee I think I can stick up for mi self and as for you don't go arguing cause of me." Calmed Des

"But he called me titch!" Scweled Sheelagh

"Yes, but don't let that get to you. I think you being titch is cute!" Reassured Des

"You do!" Smiled Sheelagh

"Yes, its one of your good points." Said Des honestly. Sheelagh was starting to calm down now.

"One, so there's more?" Smiled Sheelagh

"Certainly"

"Care to share"

"nope, you'll have to wait"

"OK, I'll be a good girl then"

"No arguing"

"No arguing." agreed Sheelagh "Des"

"yes" Answered Des. Sheelagh leaned forward and kissed Des softly on the cheek.

"Thanks for stopping me, I would of killed him." Sheelagh skipped off back to the group who were now trying to get a fire started. Des blushed, he'd just been kissed by Sheelagh. God, this day was turning out good.

* * *

"Come on lets hurry up. its getting dark." Moaned Gina

"Its not working!" said Debbie wavinbg the match round the heap of wood.

"Try lighting the match, that might work." Suggested Phil

"No, you don't say." Argued Debbie

"Where's Adam?" Asked Gina looking round

"Down there with Neil and Jack getting the food out for tonight." Answered Sam pointing round some trees

"Right quick use this while he's not looking." Ordered Gina. Gina threw a lighter at Debbie. She lit the fire and threw the lighter back.

"Naughty girl you're not allowed lighters this week" Smirked Debbie

"Keep you're gob shut." Said Gina with a slight smile "I won't tell, just keep a eye on some of the others." warned Debbie looking at the people around them.


	4. camp fire songs

The fire was now roaring and everyone as still necking the beer from the spring. Sat in a circle all together around the fire they ate their tea of bacon butties cooked by June. The dark had surrounded them by now and without the sun it was quite a cold night. Tony had brought a guitar with him and it was out and the camp singing was going down a treat. But this camp singing was different to all others. The camp fire singing was not singing the normal songs.

"Three blind mice, three blind mice, see how they…" They sang swaying happily

"Right chuck us that guitar. I'm gonna play summat proper." Said Des belching loud

"Here we go. This should be entertaining." Said Neil sarcastically.

"What's wrong? Do you wanna play summat Neil?" Said Des putting his bear on the floor.

"No"

"Then keep it shut"

Everyone laughed as they passed the guitar round to des. Although Sheelagh laughed even more cause it reminded her of pass the parcel, she could just imagen the little kiddy party tunes on the tape in the background. Once the guitar had passed Neil he got up and went to bed.

"Right pick a song and I'll play it for you." Said Des

"I believe in a thing called love by the darkness." Suggested Honey

"Alright." Des stood up an his part of the log bench. He took off his jumper and tucked in and opened his shirt half way so it looked like a cat suit. He got a bunch of ropes and put it on his head to look like hair. He looked hilarious.

"I Can't explain all the feelings your making me feel," Sang Des

"My hearts in overdrive and your behind the stirring wheel." He danced round the circle walking behind the back of everyone. He continued round singing till he got to Sheelagh. He jumped on the log she was sat on, stood up and put his legs either side of her, so she was sat between them. He placed his pelvis just at the side of her face. Everyone was giggling. Sheelagh went bright red but still found it funny.

"Touching you, touching me" Sang Des. Des pushed his pelvis forward so he was closer to sheelagh's face every time he sung a phrase. Sheelagh didn't mind this at all, but she couldn't let it show.

"Touching You, God you're touching me." He continued. He jumped off and ran back round to his seat.

"I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my…" Standing up on his log he finished the song. Everyone cheered and smiles were stuck on there faces, especially Sheelagh's.

"Very nice, Des. Now can I have my guitar back before you make out with it." Laughed Tony

"Sorry about that ToTo." Said Des picking his beer up again. He passed the guitar back round the circle, causing Sheelagh to laugh again as she had her little vision all over again. As the night carried on everyone went slowly one by one to bed, till there was just Reg and Des left.

"You and Marylin are quite close aren't you." Investigated Des trying not to sound like he was though.

"Well, we just share some familiar interests." Explained Reg going a bit red.

"Orr, give it up Reg I know you fancy her"

"To say I didn't would be a lie"

"If you like her then go for it"

"But what if she doesn't like me"

"There's only one way of finding out. And I know that you two are on the same team, so that gives you a excuse to talk and I know that you are quite the little charmer with the ladies Reggie babe"

"I'll think about it, night Des." Reg got up and went to bed. Leaving Des sat on his own.

* * *

He stared into the fire, then into the seat where Sheelagh had been sat. How could he show her how much he loved her? Cause that's what it was. Love. Des stood up and put the fire out. Before he went to bed he walked off to the toilet block. When he came out. He could here someone walking around. He stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees. It was Neil, and he was going into their tent. What he going in there for? Des slowly walked up to the tent, making sure he wasn't heard. He watched Neil for a minute. He was going through Sheelagh's stuff. He pulled out a bra and smelt it. Lingering every smell.

"What you doing?" Spat Des in a whisper. Neil nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Nothing!" Neil answered. Neil hid Sheelaghs bra back in her bag. Pretending he hadn't been in it.

"Well, what you doing here then? Did you get lost?" Probed Des knowing perfectly well what he was really doing.

"Yes, that's what it was! I was looking for my tent." Said Neil taking the oppotunity

"Your's is that one there. The one that stinks of beer and a bit ripped in one of the corners. Creep!" The thought of Neil having to sleep in this made him laugh, but he kept it in his head. Neil climbed out and walked back to his tent. Des climbed in the tent and opened the zip to sheelagh and Marylins part a bit just to see they were alright. They were both fast asleep. Sheelagh looked so peaceful, like a angel. He closed the tent and got into bed in his and Reg's part of the tent. It was a bit of a squash but he was so tired he just went to sleep.


	5. canoeing

BANG! BANG! BANG! Adam banged the pan with a stick.

"Get up! Come on! Wakey wakey!" Shouted Adam walking round camp.

"What?" Groaned Des stuffing his pillow over his head.

"Come on. Time to get up." Said Reg already dressed

"Alright. Today's your day Reg. Good luck." Des said sitting up

"Yeah, I'll need it." Sulked Reg

"You'll be fine." Reassured Des. Reg was dressed and got up out of the tent leaving Des to get changed. Des chucked on his clothes, adding a bit of lynx aftershave. There, ready. He opened the zip and went into the middle bit of the tent. Sheelagh was sat there half ready, rooting through her bag.

"Have you been in my bag?" Asked Sheelagh to anyone who heard her.

"No" Answered Des truthfully

"Someone has, you seen anyone?" Continued Sheelagh rooting so deep she was nearly inside it.

"No." Lied Des. Des would of told her but he couldn't worry her, I mean Neil was smelling her bra. The perve. Des couldn't even think what else he had done. If he expected him to be civil to him today, he was so wrong.

"See you in a minute, oh yeah, nice hair." Laughed Des. Sheelagh grabbed her hat and chucked it at him playfully. Des chucked it back with her brush and left the tent.

* * *

"Morning Des" Said Adam plesently

"Morning Adam, what's for brekky?" Asked Des rubbing his hands together

"Erm don't know Neil's making it." Said Adam sitting down

"Well, I'm not that hungry anyway. I think I'll pass." Des went and sat down next to Cameron, who looked extremely happy.

"What you smiling at?" Asked Des

"Me and kerry, got it together last night." Smiled Cameron

"At last. Well done mate. So how was she"

"Ahh, that I'm not gonna discuss"

"Good on you mate. So it's real"

"Real and strong"

"Do you think anyone else is gonna get it on this week?" They both looked around the camp, observing who was together and what they were doing.

"Reg and Marylin look quite snug over there." said Cameron pointing them out. They were sat in the corner of the camp talking together.

"Yeah, they do a bit. Guess that's me sleeping outside then"

"Good luck. You getting some breakfast"

"Nah, don't trust him"

"Why"

"I saw him doing summat he shouldn't last night"

"Yeah, he is a bit dodgy. I think I'll pass as well then"

"Hey, What you talking about?" Asked Sheelagh walking over

"Hi Sheelagh, so how do you like sleeping in the woods?" Asked Cameron. Sheelagh sat down squeezing herself between the two of them.

"Not bad. I couldn't stay on my own. I don't think I'd be able to sleep." Shivered Sheelagh

"Nah, me neither." Agreed Cameron

"Where's Kerry?" Said Sheelagh looking round

"Getting ready." Answered Cameron with a smile cause of the mention of her name

"Who's coming to get some breakfast?" Asked Sheelagh

"Nah not having any." Grunted Des

"Suit yourself then." Sheelagh got up and went and got some breakfast off Neil. Closely watched by Des.

* * *

An hour later. Breakfast over everyone was ready, sat in the circle again.

"Right, today's activity is canoeing." Informed Adam

"Wicked!" Cheered Gary snapping his fingers

"I'm glad your pleased Gary." Laughed Adam

"Thanks sir, does that give my team extra points?" hinted Gary hopefully.

"No, it doesn't unfortunately. The bus will arrive shortly to pick us up and take us down to the river. As Gary has just reminded us, points are up for grab's. So try your best, the winning team receive a mystery price." Continued Adam

"Of what?" Asked Sam now a bit more interested

"That's the surprise." The bus pulled up and everyone piled on. They had sat in their teams of four. Des and Sheelagh had got back seats. Which had amused them a lot. Sheelagh was also happy that it wasn't Patrick driving the bus, but some other local taxi firm.

* * *

"Listen up guys. I just want to tell you now that were gonna wup you all." Joked Gary

"Is that a fact?" Spat Neil

"Chill out, Neil. He was only joking" Said Cameron seeing where the situation was heading

"Well I didn't find it funny." Explained Neil still in his nasty tone

"I did" Said June

"Which part?" Said Neil shocked that June had joined in the arguement

"The part where he said he'd beat me" June laughed.

"Is that a challenge serge?" Teased Gary now ignoring Neil's evil eyes

"It certainly is. Actually it's a challenge for you all" agreed June

"Ok then. I know what the losing team has to face a fourfit" Suggested Phil

"Of what?" Asked Eva looking a bit scared but up for it all the same

"I don't know" Said Phil hoping some one else made it up.

"The loser has to run round the camp naked." Said Debbie followed by a evil laugh from the back of the front of the bus.

"Deal, everybody up for it?" Agreed Phil. Everyone shouted yes although not all sounded to sure. They reached the lake, where the canoe boats had been left for them. Each team walked up to there boats to prepare it.

* * *

"You betta be good at this Des, I tell you I'm not streaking round that camp." Said Sheelagh hoping he was gonna say her was

"Why not? You're the only reason I went along with it." Teased Des

"I wish" laughed Sheelagh

"Your wish is my command my princess" said Des. He picked her up and sat her in the boat where Reg and Marylin sat very close together.

"Them two look very cossey don't they!" Whispered Des

"Very!" Replied Sheelagh in a giggle. They laughed and Des jumped in and sat next to Sheelagh, just taking in the vast lake they were about to sail out on.

"Can you swim?" Asked Desmessing with the life jacket she'd been given

"Yep you?" Said Sheelagh

"Yeah, swam for me school me. What about you two?" Boasted Des trying to get Reg and Marylin o0ut of there own little world for a moment or two.

"Kind of" Shrugged Marlin

"I'm alright" Said Reg

"Don't be so modest, I've seen the medals at your flat reggie." Informed Des poking Reg

"Alright, I'm pretty good." Agreed Reg

"I know who to shout for if I get into any trouble, then don't I." Laughed Sheelagh

"Don't trust them Shee, just call for me" Neil shouted this from his boat where he'd been listening in to the conversation.

"My name is Sheelagh, and stop earwiging" Snapped Sheelagh annoyed that he was listening to their conversation.

"Why, you not telling secrets are you?" Teased Neil knowing she didn't like it

"No, it's just called manners. Anyway I trust them, and I'd never call for you, I'd rather drown." Informed Sheelagh in a matter of fact tone.

"You know you don't mean that Shee" Argued Neil not backing down

"I do!" Shouted Sheelagh angrily

"Oh, I get you I hate you too." Smiled Neil. Neil winked laughing then carried on preparing his boat.

"What the hell was all that about?" Asked Sheelagh leaning in a bit so he couldn't hear

"He's been being weird all day." Told Honey from the next boat, they had now finished and had joined in the conversation.

"Maybe you triggered summat sheelagh yesterday, when you said he had a small willy" Laughed kerry

"No, nearly said before I stopped her" Corrected Des. The eight of them laughed, Sheelagh went red cause they had heard what she had said.

"Well we'll find out tonight won't we when their team looses." Said Sheelagh now back to her happy mood she'd started the day in.

"Listen up everyone, here is your task. A member of your team has been given a map and a compass." Began Adam. Marylin waved the map round to indicate she had it for them.

"Each map has a different route marked out on it. You have to follow this route and pick up the flags for your team as you pass them. Some flags will be easy to get and some will be hard and may cause for you to get out of your boats." Continued Adam

"Easy, let's get going!" Said Jo excitedly

"The winner is the first team back here with all of their flags. If you are not finished within three hours come back here anyway. Good luck." Everyone got into their positions in their boats.

"On your marks get set go." Shouted Adam. Everyone sped off in their different directions. Within 10minutes everyone had lost sight of everyone else.

"Right where is the first flag." Asked Des who was rowing with Reg

"Over there on that rock thing it says here." Said Marylin peering through her glasses looking closely at the map.

"To the rock thing then." Said Des. They reached the large rocks, helmets were fixed to the bottom of one with a card. Sheelagh picked it up and read it aloud.

"You've got to be small to get the flag in this place, but please still remember your in a race." Read Sheelagh.

"Who's smallest and a quick climber then?" Interpreted Reg.

"Shee, Can you climb?" Said Des. Des had chucked her the helmet and fastened it to her head before she had time to answer

"Yeah I'm alright." Said Sheelagh not very confidently. He held his arm around her waist as she climbed out of the boat. Des didn't want to let go, her body felt so toned. But he had to. Sheelagh climbed up the rocks till she reached the top one.

"What's up there?" Asked Reg

"It's just a hole in the rock." Answered Sheelagh

"What's inside it?" Said Marylin

"I don't know it's dark"

"It'll be in there then, looks like your going in." Laughed Reg. Sheelagh climbed in to the hole feet first.

"I know they said small, but there having a laugh." Sheelagh's voice echo'd out.

"Can you see the flag?" Questioned Des listening to the five echo's that came out for the one sentence.

"Yeah, one minute." Struggled Sheelagh. Sheelagh scrambled forward on her hands and knees keeping as low as she could so she didn't bang her head. She reached forward and grabbed the flag.

"Got it!" Cheered Sheelagh

"Well done! Right get out now." Instructed Reg

"I'll try." Moaned Sheelagh jokingly. Sheelagh began to climb out of the hole when she noticed something glittering halfway up. It was a gold ring. Sheelagh grabbed it and continued out of the cave. She climbed down the rocks and Des helped her in to the boat again.

"There!" Said Sheelagh proudly showing them the flag. Des put the flag into the box they had for them in their boat.

"You did really well." Congratulated Des

"Look what I found!" Smiled Sheelagh showing them the ring. Des picked the ring up out of Sheelagh's palm.

"It might be worth summat that. Keep it." Said Des making it twinkle in the sun light. Reg picked the ring up out of Des's. he placed the ring on his finger.

"My precious!" Said Reg. Reg said all squeakly. The four if them burst out laughing.

"Never knew you could act Reggie babe." Laughed Des getting ready. The problem was Reg wasn't acting. He'd become possessed.

"Gave up all ready have you?" Asked Neil. Neil's team had just come round the corner and had heard them laughing. Reg gave the ring back to Sheelagh who put it in her pocket.

"Nope. Just having a rest. Come on, let's get going." Said Des trying not to get wound up. They started rowing to the next flag. As they got closure to where Neil's boat was he began to go towards them. He swung a rod out and rocked the boat.

"What you doing you nutter?" Bellowed Des standing up.

"I'M A NUTTER, I'M NOT THE ONE DOING THE GOLLUM IMPRESSIONS!" Laughed Neil Shouting. He laughed but was extremely angry and looked quite scary.

"CALM DOWN, YOU FRUIT CAKE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"YOU"

"Yeah and what you gonna do about it"

"THIS!" Neil hit des with the rod on his shoulder. Knocking him over in the boat.

"What the Fuck did you do that for?" Groaned Des trying not to show how hurt he was. Des was trying to stand up but his shoulder was aching to much.

"Calm down Des, he's just trying to wind you up." Pleaded Sheelagh helping him sit on his seat.

"Yeah your right Sheelagh, let's just leave him to get on with his sad little life." Spat Des. They rowed off, Reg rowing on his own, to the next buoy in silence and shock from what had just happened. After about five minutes they reached a buoy floating in the river. Marylin grabbed it and inside was a flag. She took it out and put it in the box.

"Well that was easier want it?" Laughed Marylin glad that it was her turn to get it.

"Your telling me." Smiled Sheelagh. They mood had lifted and they were laughing and joking again.

* * *

"Right next one." They rowed the boat till they reached their next destination. A floating raft on the water. Des picked the card up and read it aloud. 

"Use your brain power, well that counts me out, to solve the puzzle and release the flag. But remember this is only a float and to much weight will sink it"

"Who's the brainiest?" Asked Sheelagh knowing that it was between Marylin or Reg.

"Reggie Babe. Your turn." Sang Des. Reg climbed out of the boat and began to solve the jigsaw puzzle.

"Will someone help." Shouted Reg from on the float. Marylin got out the boat and climbed onto the raft with Reg. Leaving Des and Sheelagh alone in the boat.

"Your back looks really sore." Soothed Sheelagh

"It'll be alright. I just need a massage." Hinted Des

"Do you want me to give you one?" Asked Sheelagh

"Would you? that would be great!" Said Des surprised Sheelagh had fell for it. Des sat in front of Sheelagh and took his shirt off. She rubbed her hands up and down his shoulders. He was so muscular. God his body was fine she thought. She gently rubbed where the bruises were with a wet cloth, like she did when she was a nurse.

"That should stop the swelling." Informed Sheelagh

"I don't care what its doing, it feels really good." Said Des truthfully.

"Cheeky"

"Only for you. You can put some sun cream on while your doing it if you want"

"Alright, pass us the sun cream." Des passed Sheelagh the sun cream. Sheelagh squirted it on his back and gently rubbed it in. she passed the sun cream back

"There you go"

"Wait you missed a bit." Said Des. Des put a small blob of sun cream on his finger and put it on Sheelagh's nose.

"Orr, right give us that back." Laughed Sheelagh. Sheelagh lunged for the sun cream laughing.

"No! Never!" They were rolling around in the boat trying to reach the sun cream. They stood up and all of a sudden they lost there balance and landed in the water splashing Reg and Marylin. They looked over to see what it was and saw them in the water giggling, still fighting for the sun cream.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Reg confused

"Sun cream!" Informed Des

"It was Des's fault." Said Sheelagh only to be dunked by Des

"No it weren't." Des said only to be dunked by a spluttering Sheelagh. Des chucked the sun cream in the boat, so he could get up. Reg and Marylin carried on with the puzzle laughing at them.

"You gonna help me in." Laughed Sheelagh swimming to the side of the boat.

"Depends!" Said Des laughing at her struggling "On what"

"Whether you'll give me another massage later"

"Go on then." Sheelagh pushed herself half way up, but wasn't strong enough to get any further. Des placed his hand on her bum and pushed her up into the boat.

"Thank you! Next time though, don't touch me bum"

"Why not"

"Cause if Patrick saw you he'd probably kill you." Des climbed up and Sheelagh help by dragging him in. Des was in and was sopping wet. He landed straight on top of Sheelagh. His arms either side of him supporting his weight so he didn't squash her. Des stared straight into Sheelagh's blue eyes, lost, not saying a word. Sheelagh stared back, quiet as well for a change.

"Would he kill me if he saw us like this as well?" Asked Des breaking the silence

"Probably."

"I betta let you up then shouldn't I." They got up and sat back down in their seats unaware that all of this had just been witnessed by someone watching them. And they were very jealous.

"Yey, we got it." cheered Marylin and Reg from the raft. They climbed back into the boat trying to avoid the puddles of water left by Des and Sheelagh.

"Nice mess you left there." Laughed Reg

"Thanks. Right how many more flags." Asked Sheelagh splashing in the puddles with Des

"just two but there both buoys." Explained Marylin

"Off we go then." Said Des taking a paddle. They rowed off and with in a hour they'd got both flags and were returning to the starting point like told. When they reached there they were first.

* * *

"Wooo! We won! Ha ha ha!" Sang Sheelagh with a little victory dance. 

"Thank god for that . I wasn't looking forward to streaking round that camp." Breathed Marylin with a sigh of relief

"Me niether" Agreed Reg.

"Why don't you like me?" Said Marylin pretending to be upset.

"No.. I mean yes…. I mean" Stuttered Reg

"HA HA HA, I know what you meant Reg. Right I'm bored who's exploring." Laughed Marylin seeing how flustered he was.

"Me." Said Reg glad of the change of conversation

"I think I'll sit this one out." Des shrugged his shoulder to indicate why.

"Orr me poor Dessy wez. I'll keep him company." Said Sheelagh stroking his head

"Suit yourself. This way then." Said Marylin

"You pick, I'm not fussed." Replied Reg happily

"This way it is then." They set off walking into the trees.

"Dessy wez?" Asked Des shaking his head

"What?" Shrieked Sheelagh. They burst out laughing and sat down next to each other on the sand.

"How long till they all have to be back?" Asked Sheelagh. Des looked at his watch.

"45minutes. What can we do in that time"

"sleep. I'm nackered!" Sheelagh lay down, putting her hands behind her head. Des leaned back on his elbow's just staring at Sheelagh at his side.

"Orr is my Sheelagh wella worn out"

"Sheelagh wella?" They burst out laughing again.

"I'm boiling!" complained Sheelagh. Sheelagh sat up and began to take off her jumper but her t-shirt came up with it revealing her bra.

"Arrr! Opps!" said Sheelagh pulling her top back down rather embarrassed.

"Very nice!" Smiled Des "Des! You shouldn't be looking!" Sheelagh said playfully hitting him.

"It's hard to resist." Des's eyes were still focusing on her breast.

"Excuse me" Sheelagh pushed Des's head up by his chin so that his eyes were level with her face.

"You sure you don't want to let me have another look"

"Positive! Anyway I'm enjoying looking at your body to much to concentrate on you looking at mine"

"So do you like it then"

"Its very nice. So muscular. Do you work out a lot"

"The only working out I do is chasing after you"

"Is that so, that can't be true"

"Why not"

"Cause if you came after me I wouldn't run"

"Are you flirting Serge"

"Maybe." Des brought his head closure to Sheelagh's. Their lips were cm's apart. They were getting closure by the second. The air was filled with tension. All they'd wanted to do was kiss each other for the last six months now they were finally about to do it.

"Woooo! WE came second! Ha Ha Ha!" Cheered Gary. Des and Sheelagh pulled apart quickly. Hoping nobody had saw them. Team 3 pulled up looking a bit worse than when they went out.

"How long you been here?" Asked Kerry jumping out

"Er about 10minutes! Did you get all the flags?" Answered Des

"All of them cause were the best. The best, the best!" Sang Gary. Gary was running around like a kid pretending to be a plane, with the flags on his back across his shoulders.

"Are but were betta cause we came before you!" Argued Des jokingly. At this Gary turned his head to look at Des and give him a joke sly look, but because he didn't look were he was going smack he ran into a tree.

"Arrrrhhh!" Shouted Gary in pain. Gary was lay down flat on his back in front of the tree.. Everyone else was in stitches.

"You pleb." Called Des

"Arr! I think I hit something"

"Just a bit mate!" laughed Cameron wiping a tear from his eye he was laughing so much.

"The worlds spinning. Arrr! What's going on? Arrr! My head feels dead heavy I can't see"

"Lets have a look at you!" Said Sheelagh standing up. Sheelagh walked up to Gary and leant over him on the floor. His head was bulging and blue.

"Ouch!" Groaned Sheelagh at the site of him.

"What… what is it?" Groaned Gary panicking

"Come here. This is really gonna hurt"

"Why what you …doing?" Sheelagh knelt down at his side. She picked his head up and rested it on her jumper from around her waist.

"You ready!" Sheelagh put her hands either side of his head.

"One, two, three…." Sheelagh grabbed his eyebrows and pulled them apart. Click. His eyebrow bone clicked back in to place.

"Arrr! OH My God! I can see. You're a angel…you're a angel!" Sang Gary calming down. Gary leant up and kissed Sheelagh on the forehead, gripping his arms around her neck.

"What's going on here? Hey?" Laughed Tony just seeing Gary kissing Sheelagh. Gary let go of her and stood up. Another team had arrived.

"Oh.. Sheelaghs just saved me life!" Praised Gary

"No I didn't, I put your eyebrow bones back in place"

"She's a angel I tell you." Gary hugged Sheelagh again picking her up and spinning her round

"No I'm not I'm a trained doctor." Gary put her back down and kissed her again before picking up the flags he'd dropped.

"I thought you were a nurse?" Questioned Des, thinking that his little dream of her dressed as a nurse was a complete waste of his thinking time.

"I was but I am qualified to be a doctor. That's gonna bruise you know, sit down." Said Sheelagh grabbing hold of Gary

"We're not third are we." Asked June looking round

"Yep you certainly are" Said Cameron

"Yes!" Cheered Tony. They high fived.

"Who came first?" Inquired Tony

"Us!" Boasted Des. They sat down in a line and waited for everyone else to return.


	6. bbq ing

I know the medical stuff is all wrong! completely wrong! but hey...this is fiction!

* * *

They sat there for over a hour in a row waiting for the other teams to return. Gary's head had started to hurt now and he had gone pretty quiet but Sheelagh was keeping a close eye on him. Reg and Marylin had returned holding hands. They were a lovely couple thought Des. Woo! What has happened to me he thought. The first two to arrive was team 5 and 1 on a dead heat. Another half an hour later, well over the three hour time limit was team 6. When they got onto the beach everybody cheered them. Amber found this pretty funny and laughed with the rest of them, until Neil gave her a snide look and she shut up.

"Guess who's streaking tonight then, hey?" Cheered Phil in stitches

"Do we have to?" Moaned Leela

"Yes, a bet is a bet." Told Debbie smugly.

"Well I'm not playing your stupid childish games." Spat Neil

"As Debbie said Neil a bets a bet, you have to do it." Sam said in her determind tone she uses so much when interviewing suspects.

"What you gonna force me?" Laughed Neil

"Yes." Stormed Kerry

"Right shut up now. We can carry this argument on later when we get back. Its gonna start raining. Right. Team 4 you won so you receive 5 points, second place was team 3 you receive 4 points, third place is team 2 you receive 3 points. Joint forth is teams 1 and 5, who both receive 2 points and last and way out of time is the losers of today, lets have a cheer for team 6 who receive nil pwa." Grinned Adam as he said the last line.

"You excelled yourself Gabriel, well done." Congratulated Des knowing it would annoy Gabriel

"Shut it Taviner. I was just following Neil he was team leader." Explained Gabriel. Everyone got back on the bus and they set off back to camp.

* * *

They arrived about 6:30pm after taking a not so short, short cut. When they pulled into camp everyone cheered and jump off one by one once they had stopped. The clouds were grey turning black.

"It's gonna rain" Said Des looking up

"Just a bit" Agreed Sheelagh. Des and Sheelagh hadn't spoke to each other since they nearly kissed. They walked beside each other in a icey silence. Once they'd got near there tent where no one could here, they sat inside the middle section with the door half open.

"Look Shee, about before" Began Des

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.." Interrupted Sheelagh

"No it weren't you it was me, I shouldn't have done that, you are happily married with Patrick and I just shouldn't of. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Des bowed his head in shame that he'd upset her.

"Do you forgive me? It was as much my fault as it was yours"

"Forgive u…what for? it weren't your fault"

"Yes it was"

"Call it even then"

"Even." Sheelagh and des shacked hands and went out side to join everyone else.

"You still owe me a massage." Smiled Des. Sheelagh grinned. Thankful that they could still talk after what had happened. She was so thankful that she'd been paired with him this week. They'd always got on well. She had never seen how sensitive he was before and she liked it. She was seeing Des in a different way.

"I'll give it you after tea. I'm staving. Where's Gary?"

"Over there I think"

"I'll go and check on him." Sheelagh walked down to the spring where Gary was lay at the side. Des stayed at the top and help Reg cook tea.

"What we cooking master chef?" Asked Des spinning a knife round

"BBQ tonight. Burgers or Hot dogs. Do you wanna do the muffins or do you wanna cook"

"I'll cook." Des put a pinny on and modelled it a bit. He walked up and down one of the logs while Honey gave a commentary.

"And heres Des modelling the sexy new pinny. It comes in the colour black embroided with white righting. The perfect present for any cooking man." Laughed Honey knowing exactly how to commentate a fashion show she'd been to that many.

"I know what!" Said Des. Des ran in his tent and got something out of his bag."Help me put this up."

He chucked one end of the roll of tape he'd brought out to Reg.

"What is it?" Asked Reg

"You'll see." Answered Des. They cornered off the cooking area with the yellow tape. On the tape it had 'warning! Men cooking!' repeated in black writing along it.

"Very nice" Reg laughed. They carried on with the bbq messing around as they did. After about five minutes Sheelagh came and joined them after sending Gary to bed for a hour. Neil watched them getting angrier and angrier.

"Look at her laughing with him as if he's done nothing wrong" Hissed Neil through gritted teeth.

"What you going on about now?" Said Gabriel rolling his eyes

"Sheelagh and Des"

"What about them"

"He…He had his hands all over her before when we watched them in the boat and she clearly didn't like it. Now he's laughing with her as if he's done nothing"

"Sheelagh wasn't bothered before, and he didn't touch her where he did on purpose it was just where his hands landed"

"You don't know what your talking about Gabriel. I'm gonna make her know what he's really like"

"Yeah" laughing Gabriel "How you gonna do that"

"You'll see." Neil stormed off leaving Gabriel amused because he was so serious about something that was hardly anything.

"What do you want to eat Shee?" Asked Des flipping the food on the bbq.

"Erm.. I'll have a burger. Just put it to the side for me I'm going to get Gary up"

Sheelagh walked off to get Gary up. Des got a burger and put it on a plate at the side. Neil looked at the burger. Perfect he thought. Neil picked the burger up.

"That's Sheelagh's that mate. Have this one.." said Des pleasantly seeming to have forgotten what had happened earlier that day. Des handed another burger to Neil.

"I'll take it to her if you want." Offered Neil

"Yeah, if that's alright she's gone to get Gary." Neil walked off with the burgers. He went in the direction of Gary's tent. When he was out of sight. He put down the burgers and got some of the medicine thing he'd brought with him. He read the side. 'Not to be taken by women'. He poured some of it onto Sheelaghs burger then picked them up again and carried on to the tent.

"Sheelagh, you there?" hollered Neil

"Yes, you alright?" Answered Sheelagh. Sheelagh climbed out of the tent. Neil pushed the burger into her hand.

"Here Des told me to give this to you. He said it's specially for you and not to let anyone else have it." Smiled Neil

"Oh…OK. Thanks." Said Sheelagh surprised he'd given it to Neil. Sheelagh took the burger and Neil walked off satisfied he'd done a good job. Sheelagh took a bite out of the burger while she made her way back to camp.

"Is that alright?" Asked Des indicating at her chewing and the half eaten burger.

"Lovely! Thank you Des!" Said Sheelagh once she'd finished chewing. Sheelagh sat down with everyone else, not having a clue what she was eating.


	7. The Streak

It was time for the streak, Debbie had set up a path they had to run round that finished at the shower blocks, so they could hide. They had made Neil do it by winding him up that he'd have to sleep outside if he didn't.

"Get your kits off!" Chanted Debbie

"Do we have to?" Pleaded Leela

"A deal is a deal! Now off!" Ordered Phil. They stripped off and began running round the course. Everyone was screaming and cheering them on.

"Looks like you were right about Neil Shee!" Whispered Kerry

"haha. Well I have good instincts." Laughed Sheelagh in agreement.

"What do you instincts say about me?" Said Des

"That would be telling." Replied Sheelagh.

* * *

The night closed in quickly and so did the rain clouds. The sky was a thick grey cloud covering the stars that had shined so brightly the night before. They had the fire burning again but tonight they crowded round it closer to stay warm. Sheelagh and Des sat next to each other. Everyone was talking together having a laugh. Des arched his back to try and get rid of the pain but it weren't working.

"You alright?" Asked Sheelagh

"Yeah, it'll be fine. But I could do with that massage now." Groaned Des

"Could you"

"Yep." Sheelagh put her hands behind him and began to massage his back like she did before. Neil watched them intensely.

"God, that's good Shee"

"Years of practise, that's all"

"So did all your patients get a massage"

"No, just the special one's and Patrick, of course"

"Do I want to be hearing about your private matters?" Des laughed. Sheelagh playfully hit him on the back of the head.

"Not like that you dirty bugger. I'm off to bed I don't feel to well"

"You alright? What's wrong"

"I got a bit of a head ache and a feel really sick"

"Do you want me to come and sit with you"

"No I'm alright, you stay here and have fun." Sheelagh walked off to bed in the tent.

* * *

Neil followed her after two minutes. He stood outside the tent listening to her getting changed.

"Sheelagh, You alright"

"I'm fine, what do you want"

"Nowt, Des sent me, let me in"

"Neil I'm not letting you in while I've got no clothes on and if Des wants me tell him to come himself"

"Don't be like that Shee"

"My names Sheelagh, now go away"

"Well Des calls you Shee and you don't bother then"

"So, he's a friend. Now go away"

"Fine then. You'll see what a friend he really is tomorrow!" With that Neil stormed off leaving Sheelagh confused and upset that Des had sent Neil of all people to check on her. She thought he cared.


	8. can't stop

Des sat round the fire now with the remaining People left. Him, Reg, Phil, Cameron, Sam, Debbie, Kerry and Jo. The eight of them sat there talking about the days task and laughing about the streak.

"Shame we didn't get it on film! Yvonne would have loved to have seen that!" Laughed Kerry.

"Yeah, that was top." Agreed Sam. All of a sudden the Sheelagh came running out of the tent pass them.

"Shee!" Said Des wondering what was wrong

"Can't stop, gonna be sick!" gulped Sheelagh gagging. Sheelagh ran off as quick as she had came.

"Nice. What's wrong with her?" Asked Des looking after her.

"Don't know, but It better not be catchable cause I gotta share a tent with her." Giggled Marylin trying to see the bright side.

"You'll be alright darlin'" Reasured Reg. Reg put a arm around Marylin and she snuggled into him.

"Have you two got something to tell us?" Investigated Sam knowing perfectly well what was going on.

"Well.. Me and Marylin are getting on well, that's all." Stammered Reg

"More than well if you ask me." Argued Des smiling

"I think how well is our business, don't you?" Said Reg trying to change the conversation

"Ohhh, Our," Said Debbie. Everyone laughed happy for them. At this point Sheelagh came tottering out of the toilets and sat down next to Des holding her stomach.

"You alright? You look a bit pale" Observed Des. Des put his arm round her and slid her into him so she was resting on him.

"Actually you look very pale if you ask me." Said Jo in her broad northern accent.

"I think there's summat wrong with me." Groaned Sheelagh tilting her head back

"Wonder what gave you that idea." Said Phil rolling his eyes.

"Shut it Phil, Sheelagh's not well. She doesn't need your smart comments." Said Sam slapping him on the arm.

"Leave it, I'm not bothered, he got a point really, that was a bit of a blonde comment." agreed Sheelagh

"Do you want me to carry you to bed, save your energy?" Asked Des. Des stroked her head, pulling her hair out of her eyes.

"You won't be able to, your shoulder remember." Objected Sheelagh shaking her head.

"I'll be fine after that massage you gave me"

"No I'll walk"

"Tough!" Des picked her up in his arms and carried her off to their tent.

"Des!" Screamed Sheelagh. Everyone laughed as he carried her away screaming as much as she could. Des lay her down in her side of the tent and lay next to her on Marylin's side.

"You get some sleep yeah, we need you tomorrow." Commented Des

"You do, what for"

"Food it's your turn to cook. Were not gonna get the points if we don't get some grub." Sheelagh laughed weakly resting her head on the pillow, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Is that all I mean to you?" Joked Sheelagh

"No, of course not. Right go on sleep tight." Des kissed her softly on the forehead and then climbed out of her section into the middle. He got changed then got into bed.

* * *

After five minutes Reg came in and got into bed next to him.

"How's Sheelagh?" whispered Reg

"Tired. How's Marylin?" Des whispered back

"Fine. You and Sheelagh are getting on well aren't you"

"So are you and Marylin?"

"Do you think… you don't think that I'm being too well… you know"

"Reg your being fine. You to are great together"

"Right, nite then"

"Nite, Reggie Babe." They turned over and went to sleep.


	9. stop saying sorry

The next morning Des woke early, he changed his boxers under his cover then picked up his clothes and entered the middle bit so he had more room to get dressed. When he got in there Sheelagh was already sat there, looking extremely tired and pale.

"How long have you been up?" Asked Des concerned. Sheelagh glanced at him, bringing her out of her stare she was entranced in.

"Oh, properly since about 4:30, put I've been up and down all night"

"Is it that bad? What do you think's wrong with you?"

"Food poisening I guess, but I can't think what from"

"Well, What did you eat yesterday"

"I had a piece of toast for me brekkie and then that burger you made me"

"Well it will have to be the toast cause I made sure that burger was cooked properly"

"I only had half of the toast though cause I shared it with Marylin and as far as I know she's not ill"

"But I checked it, I made sure… I got to go somewhere"

"Des…" Des stormed out of the tent upset at what he had done. He ran in to the toilets, punching the door on his way in. He rested his arms on the sink looking at himself in the mirror. What had he done? Why had he offered to help Reg cook? Des span round and punched the walls of the toilet again, not realising Sheelagh was watching him from the door.

"What you doing Des"

"What…. Sheelagh you scared me." He stopped and swivelled round to face her."I'm sorry. I didn't mean"

"What? Your saying sorry, you haven't done anything!" Sheelagh stepped forward so she was just in front of Des. Inches away from his shaking body.

"Yes I have I've poisoned you. Now look at you, your all…. White!" Des punched the wall again at the side of Sheelagh's head. This made Sheelagh jump as she had never seen him this angry before.

"Please, Des, Stop it, your scaring me"

"You shouldn't even be talking to me after what I've done"

"Yes I should cause you haven't done anything"

Sheelagh was starting to get angry that he wasn't listening to her. She stood up as tall as she could manage to make herself look better.

"Des, you have got to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. Cause at the rate this holiday is going your gonna be feeling really guilty, and.. You don't deserve that!" Sheelagh really screamed this at him, before bursting into tears. Des was shocked by the volume that came out of Sheelagh.

"Hey…Shhhh...Shhh..don't cry!" Des pulled Sheelagh into a comforting hug, softening the sound of the tears.

"Just...promise you won't say it's your fault one more time. Ok"

"Ok"

"You promise"

"I promise"

"Good." They continued hugging till Sheelagh had calmed down and regained her strength.

"Des…" He lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna be sick"

Sheelagh pulled out of the hug and ran into one of the cubicles, just in time before throwing up.

"You alright Shee"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sheelagh came out of the cubicle and Des put his arm round her.

"Your staying in bed today. And I'm going to cook breakfast for everyone. Come on"

"But"

"No buts, now come on.." Des dragged Sheelagh out of the toilets even though she didn't give much resistance.

* * *

On their way back to their tent they passed Neil going to the showers. Neil was shocked when he saw Des's arm round her.

"What? What are you doing ? Aren't you angry with him?" Stormed Neil

"No, why would I be?" Muttered Sheelagh with the little bit of strength she had

"He poisoned you, he made you ill." Continued Neil

"No he didn't, it was a accident." Argued Sheelagh

"You are stupid Shee, why can't you see what he's doing"

"How dare you call me stupid! You of all people! And my name is Sheelagh not shee"

"Well I just heard Des calling it you, and you didn't complain"

"You were ear wigging! Don't you have any manners"

"Have a go at him not me"

"NO, I will have a go at you cause you're the one that is annoying me right at this moment and to tell you the truth I haven't really got the patience for you at the moment. So if you excuse me.." Sheelagh and Des walked off together leaving Neil about to explode. Reg and Marylin were up and about when they got back. So Des and Sheelagh went straight into the tent.

"Get to bed you, you look nackered. I'll get Adam to let you stay here all day, your not doing any running round like that." Ordered Des. Des chucked one of his tops at her.

"Don't I get to wear my pj's?" Sulked Sheelagh modelling the top

"No, I'll wash them for you"

"Thank you"

"Off you go"

Sheelagh got into bed after changing. Des's top was like a nighty on her, but it was really comfy. Within 2 minutes she was fast asleep.


	10. who employed him?

Des went outside and began eating breakfast that Reg had made. After about 15minutes he saw Neil wonder back to his tent with a face of fury.

"How dare he say I'm up to summat! If anyone is its him!" Muttered Des under his breathe chopping harder and harder.

"What you say? I weren't listening." Said Reg

"Oh… Nothing Reggie, talking to my self" Des calmed Down throwing down the knife.

"First sign of madness that"

"Oh yeah, what's second"

"Rocking"

"Don't worry cause I don't do that"

"And as far as I know I've never seen you do third"

"And what would that be"

"Looking for hairs on the palm of your hand." Des surveyed Cameron who was listening in on the conversation. He was viewing the palm of his hand, clearly cause of what Reg had said. This made Des laugh.

"Hey Cameron you betta watch where you do that, people might think your crazy." Laughed Des

"That's cause I am." Giggled Cameron. Cameron started pulling funny faces and running round like a chimp.

"Can't argue with that." Cameron ran around camp but stop as soon as he ran into Adam.

"Err…sorry boss." Stammered Cameron. Cameron run to his tent embarrassed.

* * *

"Oh, hiya super, I was hoping to speak to you." Insisted Des

"Were you, what about"

"Well, its Sheelagh. She's not well you see and she isn't fit to go running round today. So is it alright if she stays here"

"Yeah, that's fine. As long as she gets better. I mean she won't be on her own cause Gary's here anyway"

"Thanks super. I'll go and tell her." Des began to walk off happy.

"Des, one last thing"

"Yeah"

"Call me Adam"

"Thanks" Des walked off even happier cause he and Adam had not always seen eye to eye.

* * *

He stepped into the tent moving stuff as he went. He sat lay down on his side next to Sheelagh. He looked at her rosy cheeks from the warmth. She'd wrapped herself up in the covers so that only her head was sticking out. Des just wanted to cradle her in his arms. He brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen over her eyes so he could see her face clearly. This made Sheelagh wake.

"Hello." Sheelagh smiled

"Hello, you alright." Des replied

"Yeah bit better, just a bit warm." Sheelagh pulled back the covers to her waist trying to cool down.

"I've spoke to Adam he said you can stay here today"

"Thank you Des"

"It was nothing. Look I gotta go. If you need anything Gary's here today as well just see him"

"OK. See you later. good luck, you better win"

"Don't worry we will." Des got on to his hands and knees and crawled out shutting the door he stopped halfway.

"Oh yeah, suits you that t-shirt"

"I'll have to have it then won't I"

"Suppose you will." Sheelagh blew him a kiss which Des replied before closing the tent and joining everyone else outside.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Asked Kerry

"Yeah, she just needs her rest." answered Des

"Guess were gonna win today." Said Neil nastily

"What makes you say that?" Asked Debbie laughing at his surity

"Well Reg's team and Cameron's team are both one member down." Explained Neil

"Aren't you forgetting some one?" Indicated Phil

"What you think that you're a challenge for us. Your nothing mate." Laughed Neil

"Why are you always so confident Neil. Why can't you see that your not the best at everything." Asked Eva annoyed at his certainty

"Because it's simply not true." Said Neil. Neil jumped on the coach with Gabriel.

"You know what's wrong with him." Started Ken

"What?" Asked Sam

"He's to sure of himself." continued Ken

"Couldn't agree with you more." Said Jack

"What possessed you to employ him Adam?" Asked Gina

"I didn't have a choice who I picked. It wasn't my decision." Explained Adam

"That's not right." Argued Gina huffing

"It's cause I was new to the station and someone else had to do it who knew the station better." Explained Adam. They got on the bus one by one.

"Tell me who it was cause I'm gonna go and make them change their mind." Groaned Des

"I wish I knew Des, I wish I knew." Said Adam shutting the door and tuck his seat at the front of the coach.


	11. tree climbing

After 20minutes they arrived at a forest. The trees were tall and created large shadows of darkness onto the ground but created a cover from the rain which had began to fall.

"Right today's task is quite easy. Again I have given a member of your team a map and a compass. You have to make your way through the forest as quickly as possible and complete a series of tasks along the way. You have roughly 3 hours again to complete it. Any questions?" Adam informed

"Where do we go when we've finished?" Asked June yawning

"You return here, wait on the bus if the rain is bad. Is that all, ok off you go." Each team slowly set off in their directions after looking at their maps. The first team out was team 1 closely followed by team 5. Next team 2 set off at the same time as team 6. Leaving the two teams with one member down each left together.

"Good luck." Said Des

"We'll need it. Cya later." Waved Cameron

"Bye." Reg finished. They set off in opposite directions in the forest.

* * *

After 15minutes of searching they came across their first task. Tree climbing.

"Wicked!" Roared Des excited

"You going up then Des" Asked Marylin looking at the height of the tree.

"If that's alright with you two." Said Des happily

"Fine with me." Reg said

"Fine with me I'm staying firmly on the ground I hate heights." Laughed Marylin

"Get that on then." Instructed Reg.

Reg chucked the harness to Des that he had unhooked from the tree they were going to climb. Des fiddle around with the straps for a bit swinging it round him in all different directions. He couldn't possibly see how he was supposed to put it on.

"Do you want some help Des." Smiled Marylin shaking her head.

"If you would Marylin"

"Certainly." Marylin walked over giving the ropes she'd un wired to Reg Making sure they didn't go flying up the tree. Marylin put the harness the right way round and fastened it tightly.

"Oww, me balls!" Groaned Des bending over

"Ha ha ha, It'll hurt even more when your up there." Laughed Reg

"At least you won't fall out." Giggled Marylin pulling it a bit tighter. Marylin took the ropes back off Reg and they positioned themselves around the tree.

"Whenever your ready Des." Stated Reg

"What am I looking for up there by the way." Asked Des

"There's supposed to be a orange box and in it will be the map to the next task." Explained Marylin

"Let me at it." Sang Des. Des jumped up the first few branch's leaving him about 7 ft in the air.

"Be careful, Des. Slow down." Shouted Reg seeing his speed

"We wanna win this don't we." Argued Des

"Yes but we don't want to loose another team member." Laughed Reg. Des continued speeding up the tree. He was now about 17ft up.

"Any sign of the box?" Asked Marylin "Not yet. Oh wait, I think I've found it"

"Well done, go and get it." Cheered Marylin

"Up, up and away." Sang Des. Des climbed up another 9 feet. He was now at 26ft and the ground was a long way down he thought looking below him. The box was just on the branch at the side of him. He reached out carefully to get it.

"I can't reach it." Moaned Des

"Your gonna have to stand on that branch there." Reg shouted pointing up.

"I'll have nothing to hold onto though then"

"Well go the other way round then." Des circled round the wide tree to the other side of the box.

"Got it." Cheered Des. Des threw the box down and began to make his way back round the tree to get down. Des went down about 6ft when he noticed something blue moving inside a hole of the tree.

"What the hell is that?" Stammered Des

"What?" Asked Reg

"There's summat in the tree"

"What?" Asked Reg again

"I don't know it looks like a alien"

"Don't be stupid Des, It'll be a bird"

"But it ain't furry, it's slimy." Des poked it with his finger. It had a gooey texture that his hand sunk into.

"Ohh, give me that back you evil creature." Des screamed pulling his arm out."It's a alien I mean it"

"Pick it up"

"No way"

"Just pick it up and let me see it" Said Reg

"ok…If your sure." Stuttered Des not really wanting to. Des steadily entered his hand into the hole, opening his arm to form a grabber to get it. His hand was inches away from what seemed to be its face.

"BOO"

"ARRRRRRRHHHH! GET ME DOWN, GET ME DOWN!" Screamed Des. He jumped backwards missing the branch and falling. His wriggling was causing him to sing all over. He looked like Peter Pan with restricted flying limits.

"Des calm down keep still you'll just make it worst." Ordered Reg

"It went to get me, it's after me! ARRRHHHH!" Panicked Des

"Des keep still, your nearly down." Marylin shouted

"HURRY!" Pleaded Des getting even more distressed. Des reached the floor. His swing caused him to fly straight into the tree.

"are you alright?" Asked Reg

"IT WAS AWFUL, WE ARE MOVING ON FROM HERE NOW!" Screamed Des still jumping around falling into the tree.

"Chill Des, get your breath back." Reg said trying to calm him down. Des messed with his harness trying to break himself free from the tree.

"Stop fidgeting, calm down and let me help." Marylin shrieked grabbing hold of him. Des stopped still, letting Marylin do his harness. As soon as he was detached he ran to his rucksack threw it onto his back and ran off in the next direction.

"Des wait up." Reg shouted after him.

* * *

They followed him through the forest. His paced slowed as they went. The trauma of what had happened up the tree was slowly getting not as terrifying.

"Right how long we got left." Panted Des

"2hours and 10minutes" Answered Reg looking at Des's white complexion

"And how many more tasks" continued Des

"Two" Informed Marylin

"So that's a hour and 5 minutes each." Worked out Des

"Yep, turn left now" Instructed Marylin looking at the map. They took the left turn and it brought them to a mass of a smaller bushes.

"It's a maze" Said Reg examining the trees

"Your kidding me" Laughed Des know he was rubbish at mazes.

"Nah this is easy mazes are simple." Smiled Marylin setting off.

"You lead then, I'll follow." Said Des lost already. Marylin had made her way through the maze and collected the box within 15minutes and hadn't taken one wrong turn.

"Your pretty good at them aren't you." Laughed Reg examining how quick they'd gone.

"I'm just used to getting lost." Laughed Marylin going a bit embarrassed at the complemant.

"Anybody fancy a drink?" Asked Des. Des had noticed the drinking fountain at seating area near the exit of the maze. He took a sip of the water before sitting down next to it. He closed his eyes and let the Rain dripped down onto his face. Marylin and Reg had sat down next to him cuddling. Des looked at them smiling. They made a really nice couple, they were so happy together. Des sat forward facing the other way to give them some privacy. He splashed his feet in the puddles that had been forming over the day and last night. All of a sudden after a moment of silence apart from des's silence came the storming of Neil's voice.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT A DUMB PC THINKS! I'M GOING BACK TO CAMP!" Shouted Neil at the top of his voice.

"I think we best get going before he sees us." Whispered Des standing up.

"Yeah, come on, this way now." Agreed Marylin standing up too. They walked off following the map to there next task. Des looked back to see if Neil really meant it and to try and find out what was wrong with him. But he saw nothing, thinking he was just having one of his sulks he carried on.

* * *

Meanwhile back at camp

* * *

"Sheelagh, sheelagh. Can I come in." Asked Gary. Gary hopped around at the door of Sheelagh's tent trying not to get wet, not that it was working.

"Yeah come in." Said sheelagh rubbing her eyes. Sheelagh sat up opening the dividing door as Gary climbed in through the main door.

"It is freezing out there!" Shivered Gary. Gary rubbed his body all over trying to warm up. Sheelagh noticed he only had his boxers on.

"Try putting some clothes on, how's your head?" Laughed Sheelagh

"Fine, how are you?" Gary lay down next to Sheelagh placing the cups of tea on the floor next to them.

"a feel a bit better now"

"What's that cream you got on? Is it something for what you've got"

"What cream"

"The green one you got all over you"

"I haven't got any cream on"

"Well… your all green." Sheelagh touched her face with her fingertips. Gary was right she did have green gue all over her.

"Oooooo, that is disgusting. What is it?" Screeched Sheelagh

"Don't ask me, you're the nurse"

"I've never seen anything like this before though, I can't let people see me like this"

"Hey don't say that, you look fine,… just a bit green…that's all. Here drink this." Gary passed her a cup of tea. Sheelagh took a long sip of the tea letting it warm her up.

"Thanks" They carried on talking unaware that Neil was now back at camp and wanting to release his anger on something or someone. He sat down near the burnt out fire from the night before.

"Grrrrr!" Growled Neil angrily. Neil kicking the wet fire wood across the floor.

"What the hell was that!" panicked Gary. Gary crawled getting as far away from the door as possible knocking everything over as he went.

"I don't know" Whispered Sheelagh moving away as well.

"Grrrr!" Neil repeated. Neil repeated kicking all the other tents and items spread around the camp.

"It's getting closer" screamed Gary. Gary cuddled into Sheelagh "What is it"

"It sounds like a bear" Sheelagh said hiding her eyes on Gary's chest.

"I want to hide too, let me in!" Gary screamed in a very high pitched voice. They both climbed under the cover and hid holding on to each other.

"Grrr!" Growled Neil again. That's when he remembered Sheelagh was at camp. He slowly approached the tent listening for her.  
"It's getting closer, I don't wanna die" Shrieked Gary. Gary hugged Sheelagh so tight her guey green skin was growing a slight blue tinge to it.

"I don't want to either!" Sheelagh gasped struggling for air.

"Oh, Sorry" Apologized Gary. Gary released his grip a bit but not a lot. Neil grabbed hold of the zip of their tent. He slowly unzipped it trying to be silent but failing badly.

"It's in the tent" Said Sheelagh. Sheelagh was now gripping onto Gary just as tight.

"Were gonna die, were gonna die, were gonna die" Gary chanted over and over again, each time getting more and more desperate. Neil grabbed hold of the final zip to the door where they were. He slowly undid the zip peering further into the tent. Gary and Sheelagh were silent and literally froze. Neil stared at the covers at where he thought only Sheelagh lay. Placing his hand on what looked like a leg through the covers, stroking it climbing further and further into the tent. Neil slid his hand underneath the cover at were he saw the shape of a bum. He pinched it.

"Arrrrr! The beer's got a crush on me!" Screamed Gary

"Gary!" Stormed Neil in surprise. Neil ripped the cover down to reveal just Gary's head.

"Neil! What you doing?" Said Gary confused.

"I thought it was Sheelagh, I'm….gonna be …sick!" Gulped Neil. Neil ran out of the tent spluttering and coughing.

"Gary are you alright?" Sheelagh emerged from under the covers now returning back to her green colour.

"He…he…t..t..touched me….bum, Shee"

"What? I didn't think Neil was gay, he's got a wife"

"Well, he is….he just pinched me bum. What ma gonna do! He's after me!" Gary's voice went all hysterical and squeaky

"Hey shhhh….shhhh" Sheelagh hugged Gary close stroking his hair.

"He can't touch you unless you let him, it'll be fine"

"Yeah…yeah, your right. Thanks for that Shee."


	12. maybe i'm wrong!

The van pulled to a stop back at camp and let them all off. Covering his head from the rain Des put his coat over himself. Splashing his feet again in the puddles he examined the destroyed camp. It was no wonder water hadn't gone inside the tents yet. Noticing a distressed looking Gary coming out of group 4's tent he ran up to him to see what's wrong.

"Gary, What Is it? It's not Sheelagh…What's wrong?" He panicked. Des scrabbled with the zip trying to open the tent chucking his coat on the floor.

"no, Sheelagh's fine, how did you do?" Said Gary. Des stopped relieved

"Oh right….Then what's wrong with you"

"Err….erm…nothing" Gary ran off back to his tent before he burst into tears again. Des walked in the tent shutting the door behind him.

"Shee…can I come in?" Shouted Des

"Yes, course you can." replied Sheelagh. Des climbed into Sheelagh's section wondering why she was hiding under the cover.

"Erm…OK…You gonna come out of there?" Laughed Des.

"No, you can't see me. I look awful"

"What?…OK….What've you done to Gary, he looked upset"

"I didn't do anything, it was Neil!" Sheelagh sat up pulling the cover down.

"ARRRHHHH!" Screamed Des. Des jumped back by about ten feet even though the tent wasn't even that big. Sheelagh had to wait a minute to register what he was screaming at before covering herself back up.

"I told you a look awful!" Sheelagh began to cry

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry shee, its just…you shocked me...that's all"

"Promise"

"Yes, now come out please"

"ok" Sheelagh remerged from under the covers

"What do you mean it was Neil, what happened"

"Gary came in here cause he made me a drink when we heard all this growling, we thought it was a bear so we hid under the covers"

"A bear….You thought a bear was in the camp" Des laughed

"Yeah, stupid really when I think about it" Sheelagh laughed too "Anyway….it came in the tent but it turned out to Neil and Gary said he pinched his bum"

"What! Neil pinched Gary's bum"

"Yeah, Gary was crying his eyes out he's petrified. Your not gonna tell him I told you are you"

"No, course not, but I'm gonna sort Neil out"

"How"

"Don't know yet" There was a few minutes of silence whilst Des thought of what to do. Sheelagh just lay there watching him. Water trickled down his forehead, he looked so handsome thought Sheelagh.

"I missed you today?" Said Sheelagh still staring.

"What?" Des was shocked at this

"Sorry…have I over step the mark…I didn't mean too"

"No, I'm happy do you know why"

"Why"

"Cause I missed you too." Sheelagh lent up and wiped the water off Des's forehead. Sheelagh carried on leaning up wrapping her arms around Des's neck to support her. There lips were cm's apart. Sheelagh stared into his eyes. All she wanted to do was snog the face off him.

"If only circumstances were different." Said Sheelagh. Sheelagh's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah well there not are they, your married, you got kids"

"What we gonna do"

"Nothing, even if we did, as soon as we got back you'd see Patrick and change your mind"

"Is that what you think of me"

"No, I'm just used to it, that's what always happens to me" Sheelagh pulled her arms from around Des's neck

"I'd like you to leave please"

"Shee, I didn't mean it like"

"Just get out." Sheelagh turned over and faced the wall of the tent. Des left with a heavy sigh going back outside. He slumped down on log seat not bothered about the rain that was drenching him through.

"Des, your getting a bit wet there mate, why not come over here with the rest of us." Laughed Reg amazed. Des looked to there direction where they were all huddled under one tree. Most of them staring at him.

"Nah I'll stay here" Replied Des. Everyone continued to stare in disbelief.

"WHAT'S WRONG HAVE I GOT TWO HEADS OR SUMMAT!" Shouted Des annoyed. Everyone turned away and carried on with whatever they were doing before. After about ten minutes the rain got heavier, which seemed impossible to happen by how hard it was already. Sheelagh got dressed and came out of the tent thinking where to go for the best. Staring between The shower and toilet blocks, Des (not letting him see) and where everyone else was, she looked thoughtfully at her green arms before choosing the shower and toilet blocks. Des watched her run over the muddy grass trying to keep under the shelter of the trees but away from the puddles. Reg noticed where Des's stare was and decided to investigate. Picking up a bin bag and putting over his head like a umbrella he went and sat down next to Des. Des got up and began to walk off down towards the spring, Reg followed.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Reg

"Me and my big mouth that's what" Sulked Des

"I'm guessing its summat to do with Sheelagh as well"

"What gives you that idea"

"The fact that you've been inseparable all week and she just came out and ignored you completely"

"Yeah well why would I wanna spend time with her"

"Don't fake it Des, I know you like her, and I know for a fact that sheelagh is head over heals about you" Des started to throw rocks in to the water.

"She is?" Des's voice sounded hopeful again

"It's obvious mate"

"Shame I'm not interested in her then in it?" Des's voice had gone back down to its depressive tone the conversation had started on.

"Yeah, whatever Des. You can't deny it Des, you and Sheelagh are great together. The sooner you admit it to yourself, the sooner you can do summat about it"

"You know nothing about me, Why don't you just butt out Reg"

"Because you need nannying Des you always have done"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"You, Sheelagh, your perfect, what's stopping you"

"She's married, she's got kids"

"When's that stopped you"

"Since you told me to start to think about my actions"

"Well maybe I was wrong!" Reg stormed off leaving Des thinking about what he should do.


	13. go taviner!

Making her way back up to the tents Sheelagh caught a glance of Des sat down at the spring. Staring for only a moment in case she got caught. His face look even more handsome when he was angry, shame it was with her though.

"Sheelagh!" Shouted Sam. Sam was waving hysterically from where everyone was stood together.

"Yes" answered Sheelagh

"Come over here for a bit, how are you?" Asked Sam. Sheelagh walked over and sat down next to Sam and Gary, who was still rather on the white side.

"Getting better now, at least I've stopped being sick as much." Explained Sheelagh.

"Erm…Shee…What's with the green stuff?" Asked Honey trying not to sound rude.

"I Don't know, it's keeping me warm though" Laughed Sheelagh

"You mean you haven't put that stuff on" Asked Sam shocked.

"Nope"

"What the hell is it?" Said Sam moving away a few inches so they weren't touching.

"Sam, don't be tight" Said Kerry noticing she'd moved.

"Sorry, it's just…you don't think its contagious do you?" Apologized Sam

"Course it isn't, I've shared a room with her all week and I'm fine" Supported Marylin. Sam moved back again giving a apologising smile.

"Do you know what's wrong with Des?" Asked Phil ripping apart a bread role in his teeth.

"No, why should I?" Answered Sheelagh

"He talks to you that's all"

"What makes you think he does that"

"Everyone talks to you Shee, Your very talkable, if that's a word"

"Oh, right"

"Talk of the devil" Whispered Sam. Everyone looked to where Sam was looking to see Des emerging from behind a tree.

"I need the toilet, you coming?" Asked Sam

"Yeah OK" Said Sheelagh. They got up and walked passed Des. He looked Sheelagh dead in the eye before walking off to the tent.

"He'll snap out of it in a bit, he always does" Smiled Sam seeing what he had done.

"I never knew you two were so close"

"Were closer than you could think"

"Try me"

"Were sought of half cousins, his gran married my grandad when we were both about twelve"

"So the two of you grew up together"

"Yeah, Joint birthday party's and everything"

"Unlucky you"

"What'd you mean"

"Having to put up with him and his mood swings all these years" Sam laughed

"You can stop pretending now Shee"

"What do you mean"

"You, Des, pretending you don't get on"

"I'm not pretending, I hate him"

"Yeah whatever"

"I do"

Sam laughed again "I saw you, the last few days, in my opinion you weren't not getting on"

"ok…Maybe I do, but he doesn't like me"

"Does"

"Well why won't he kiss me, you know what Des is like he see a woman and he's all over them. He won't touch me"

"That's cause it's different with you"

"Different"

"Yeah, he really, really likes you Shee"

"So why won't he make a move"

"Cause he doesn't want to get hurt"

"Why would I hurt him"

"I mean, your married aren't you, he thinks that as soon as you get home you'll go back to Patrick and he be left on his own again"

"So that's what he meant"

"Des has said this to you"

"Yeah before, I told him to get out that's why he's in a mood, listen I gotta go." Sheelagh ran out of the toilets all the way back to the tents. She burst through the door expecting to see Des sat there but instead it was Reg and Marylin in a very personal position.

"Arrrrrrr!" Screamed Marylin

"Sorry! Sorry!" Screamed Sheelagh. Sheelagh shut the door trying to keep her eyes closed though it was harder than she had first imagined. Running back out the tent she looked round the deserted camp. Most people had returned to their tents to escape the rain. Still sat there though was Neil and Des. Des and Neil in a argument as usual. Sheelagh walked up behind them and hid behind a tree so that she could hear them.

"Why you do it Neil?" Asked Des

"I DIDN'T TOUCH HIM" Replied Neil spitting evrywhere

"There's no need to shout"

"I didn't touch him"

"You did though didn't you Neil"

"Ok, I did…but I didn't mean to touch him"

"So your hand just fell there did it"

"No I didn't, I didn't think it was Gary….I thought it was…someone else"

"Who? Who else would be in that tent"

"No one it was a accident, just leave me alone" Neil stormed off brushing past Sheelagh's tree just missing her. Sheelagh stepped out from behind the tree and began to walk slowly over to Des.

"What do you want?" Sulked Des not looking at her.

"To say sorry"

"What for, leading me on like you cared"

"No, for pushing you away when I want to be with you" Sheelagh sat down opposite Des trying to get his eye contact.

"Yeah right, you just feel sorry for me"

"No Des I feel summat much more than that for you "

"Oh yeah and what would that be"

"Love"

"What"

"I love you Des" Des finally made eye contact with her.

"You serious"

"Yes"

"You see the thing is I… I love you too" Sheelagh leant forward and kissed Des on the cheek. Sheelagh got up and began to walk back to the tent.

"Don't I get a bit more than that" Des stood up watching her walk away

"No, not till I split with Patrick" Once Sheelagh was in the tent and could no longer see Des he ran around doing a little dance. Then finally stood up on a bench and punched the air.

"Go Taviner!" He cheered


	14. traveling

this includes a bit of smithy for one of my reviewers. hope you like it

* * *

As the dark got thicker so did the rain. Unable to keep the fire going they gave up and had a cold tea of butties (again). Most of the camp was water logged and rain was starting to get inside the tents.

"Adam I don't think we gonna be able to stay here tonight with out getting wet, were gonna have to do something" moaned Gina

"I know, but what?" Adam replied

"We could stay in a hotel." suggested Smithy

"Yeah lets do that, a nice fancy one." Cheered Jo

"Never mind a fancy one it would help if we could find one at all." Informed Gina

"I thought I saw one on the drive out to the lake the other day." Adam explained

"Well how far, we could go there" Smithy asked

"About 30minutes down in the car." Answered Adam

"So if we walk fast we could get there in 1hour maybe a hour and half." worked out smithy

"Well I'm up for it, use's?" Smiled Jo

"Anything to get away from here." agreed Gina

"ok then lets get the troops together." Adam picked up his famous pan and started to bang it.

"Surely not a task now, it's pitch black and I'm soaking." sulked Sam

"Knowing them lot I wouldn't be surprised." winged Eva with her. Everyone steadily came out of there tents and form a circle near the tree on the seats. All huddled together in the dry parts.

"Right listen up everyone, as you can see, this camp is inhabitable for us anymore"

"In what….." Said Ken confused

"We are unable to stay here anymore"

"Oh right"

"The rain has..."

"Just get to the point Adam or it will be morning before we've gone." Hurried Jo.

"Ok, We are going to go and stay in a hotel. So get your stuff together that you'll need cause we gotta walk there"

"There isn't even a hotel round here is there?" Shouted Neil

"We think we saw one on the way to the canoeing task but we'll just have to try"

"Great! And the week just gets better"

"You have 10minutes to get your stuff then were setting off."Everyone went back to there tents to collect there stuff.

* * *

Within 15minutes they were set off walking through the muddy fields. Sheelagh had noticed that some of them had there pj's on. The one person she had noticed with then on were Gary. 

"So you a fan?" Asked Sheelagh

"What?" Said Gary confused

"Of the incredible hulk, its on your jim-jams"

"No, me mum bought em me for Christmas but I didn't have any others so i figured I had to use these one"

"Are they the glow in the dark version"

"Yes but you have to wear them the other way round. How did you know that"

"My son's got them"

"Which.." Just as he said this smithy trip over a stone on the floor and landed flat on his front in a puddle. The whole of them burst out laughing including smithy.

"Great, bleeding great!" Laughed Smithy sitting up in the puddle

"You look like a duck" Laughed Debbie

"Quack, quack, quack!" Inpersinated Jack They all burst out laughing again. They all started Quacking together. Smithy stood up and moved away from the puddle.

"Yeah, I'm glad you find this funny!" smirked Smithy

"We are too, cause we certainly do." Laughed Amber. Setting off walking again. Smithy slugged behind ringing out his socks. One on the floor and one over Des.

"Great!" Said Des laughing

"You know you would have done the same des!" Laughed Smithy

"Yeah but they seriously stink"

"Do they? I think we need a second opinion on that!" Smithy laughed wiping the sock all over Sheelagh's face.

"Ewww…..yep they stink" cringed Sheelagh. Sheelagh clung to Des hiding behind him from smithy giggling.

"Stay there shee, then he won't get you with them stink bombs. I'll protect you." Laughed Des putting on a pretend super hero voice

"Thanks." Linking Des they carried on walking through the woods.

* * *

Smithy put his sock back on and joined the group at the front. It was almost a hour into the walk and Sheelagh was yawning her head off. The only reason she was still stood up was because she was leaning on Des. 

"Tired?" asked Des

"Just a bit. I can't go much further." yawned Sheelagh

"Right…." Des picked Sheelagh up and sat her on his back.

"Des…put me down." instructed Sheelagh

"No we gotta catch up to the group and the speed you were going we'd never do it"

"Des.." Sheelagh tried to answer but it was too late she was fast asleep. Snuggled into the warmth of Des's back. Smelling his aftershave she loved so much. Catching up to the group Des passed his and sheelagh's stuff to Reg and Smithy who offered to carry them for him. Within an hour they had reached their destination.


	15. creepy

Looking up at the excuse for a building. It didn't look very inviting not even in the rain that was swamping them.

"A know that you said nothing posh Adam, but this is taking it too the extremes." Examined Jo

"Yeah and what's the deal with the dirty windows." Agreed Gina

"Never mind that look at the crooked walls. Neil's tent look safer." Joked Jo. There was a laugh among them apart from Neil who stomped inside the hotel. The door creaking as he opened it. At the noise Sheelagh woke up. Des smiled at her signalling that she can stay on his back.

"Looks like were staying here then." Said June. Together they filed inside.

* * *

Des placed Sheelagh gently on her feet at the door and closed it as they were last ones inside. Observing the towering ceilings that seemed to have not been clean in many years they stood in what appeared to be the reception. A empty deserted reception.

"Hello…is anyone there?" Asked Gina. No one replied. Quiet they listened for a reply in the candle lit room.

"Hello?" repeated Gina

"Yes, how may I help you?" came a voice from behind.

"Arrrrrrrhhhhhh!" Screamed Sheelagh cause she was at the back. A man had appeared behind them but the door hadn't opened. How the heck had he got there. Sheelagh clung onto Des for dear life. Laughing Des placed her in front of him putting his arms over her shoulders.

"Oh…You scared us there. Erm….I was wondering if we could have a room?" Smiled Gina. The man walked round and stood behind the desk. His pale complexion scary and blank in the light.

"You may, just the one?" Asked the man. The man was talking in Gina's words and listening carefully to each one. He looked at how many they were clearly having fun making it as hard as possible for them all.

"No we'll need a few. There's 20 of us you see." Corrected Gina

"Yes I have noticed that. I only situate for rooms of two so you will need 10 rooms." Directed the man

"We'll take them." The man got a box out of his desk and pulled out 10 keys handing them to Gina. But still keeping his smart upright posture.

"I would like to take a few ground rules. You will address me as Mr Tracy and nothing else. You will not talk back to me. No shouting or screaming or any type of messing around will be tolerated. Do not eat in the bedrooms as this will attract the mice and finally do not go onto the north side of the hotel"The man walked off leaving them to distribute the keys. Making sure he was gone they all gasped in relief he'd gone.

"Bloody Hell! He's worse than you Gina!" Blurted Debbie

"Aye! Watch it! Right you'll go in your team groups to solve arguments. Off you go." Instructed Gina. Turning round to pick there stuff up to take to there rooms they noticed it was gone.

"Wow, we've been robbed" Panicked Smithy in disbelief they hadn't heard anything.

"No you have not." corrected Mr Tracy. Sheelagh screamed again and several other people including Sam jumped out of there skin.

"Your stuff has been taken and placed in your rooms"

"But how do you know who's where?" Asked Gina confused

"I just do and if that is back chat I will escort you off the premises immediately." Stated Mr Tracy as if she had asked a stupid question.

"Oh no it certainly wasn't." Gina reassured him thinking about the rain outside.

"I have opened the bar so you can get a drink before you sleep. I will lock the doors in exactly a hour. Please be in your rooms by then." Said Mr Tracy. Mr Tracy left as quick as he came.

"He seriously creeps me out." Shivered Sheelagh

"Do you want to leave to perculiar green one?" Asked Mr Tracy sternly. He had reappeared at another door.

"No" quivered Sheelagh. Sheelagh froze scared. Mr Tracy left again.

"ok, now I'm really scared!" Shaked Sheelagh

"Come on perculiar green one, lets get you a drink to help you sleep." Laughed Des. Sheelagh laughed at the name and went into the bar with everyone else. Sitting down together on the floor in the chairless and tableless room. They ordered drinks and talked. The waitor was about 7ft tall and 7ft wide through muscle. The sort of person you wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of. All leaving together. They split into their rooms gradually as they carried on down the second floor corridor. Going up to the room after about 3 minutes Reg and Marylin took one of the keys and ran in a room together.

"Looks like I'll have to go and book another room." Smiled Des laughing at Reg and Marylin.

"No I don't want to be on my own in here." Sheelagh said.

"Well you can't stay with Marylin anymore she's busy"

"I can stay with you"

"if your sure"

"Definitely." Breathing a sigh of relief Sheelagh opened the door to the room. On opening the door she once again jumped out of her skin. Mr Tracy stood their staring at them.

"Goodnight" He said. Mr Tracy left leaving Des and Sheelagh shocked and confused. Looking round the room they noticed their clothes were unpacked and hung up in the wardrobes. Sheelagh's nightie lay spread across the bed. Chocolates on the dusty pillows.

"Nice." Laughed Des.

"This is weird"

"Your telling me." Des sat down on the bed eating his chocolate.

"Nice nightie"

"Oh, well I was rather hoping to wear your t-shirt again"

"Well I'm not arguing"

"Close your eyes well I get changed"

"Do I have to"

"Yes." Sheelagh playfully threw her t-shirt at him.

"Well I'll be a lot slower with my eyes closed." Des stood up backing Sheelagh into a corner giggling.

"Slower at what?" asked Sheelagh laughing

"Getting you changed!" Des closed his eyes and started to undo the buttons on her top. Trying to fight him sheelagh playfully pulled at his hands. To stop her Des tickled her whilst continuing to strip her. Eyes still tight shut.

"Des!" Sheelagh giggled

"Nearly done." Des slipped the t-shirt over her head pulling all the hair down over her face as he did cause he had miss aimed a bit.

"There you go". Des opened his eyes. Laughing at her hair.

"You forgot my bra" Stated Sheelagh

"No I didn't" Des swung her bra round from behind his back.

"I didn't feel you take that off"

"You weren't suppose to." They laughed picking her clothes up off the floor and putting them on the chair at the side of the bed as they did this Des sat down on the bed.

"what you doing?" Asked Sheelagh putting her hands on her hips.

"Getting into bed"

"No your not"

"Hhh"

"Your turn now. Where's your pjs"

"Don't wear any"

"You'll just have to leave your boxers on then won't you" Giggling Sheelagh undid his pants and pulled them off from his feet. Then diving onto the bed she pulled his top off. Laughing her head off when it got stuck on his head.

"I don't see you closing your eyes." Said Des poking her playfully.

"That's cause I've already see all what your showing already"

"When"

"When you've been perading round camp in just a pair of shorts." Sheelagh climbed into the bed next to him, turning off the lamp at the side of her bed.

"Night"

"Night perculiar green thing"

"Cheeky, carry on like that and you can sleep in the bath"

"OK" Des began to climb out the bed taking the cover with him.

"Nooooo" pleaded Sheelagh sticking out her bottom lip.

"What"

"Please don't go" Sheelagh said turning on the puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" Teased Des

"Cause that creepy mans downstairs and its really cold"

"What's the magic word"

"Pleeease"

"Ok." Des threw the cover over the two of them whilst diving into the bed.

"Night"

"Night."


	16. boo

At 2am Sheelagh woke to a coughing Des stood in the middle of the room.

"Are you alright?" Sheelagh asked Concerned "Yeah…I'm just going to get a drink, want one?" Asked Des

"No…I'm fine. Why don't you just get some water out of the tap in the bathroom"

"It isn't working I've tried. Cya in a bit" Des kissed Sheelagh on the forehead and she fell back asleep.

* * *

Stepping out onto the dark corridor. Des made his way over the creaking floorboards down stairs. Walking into the eri reception area. A shiver was sent up his spine. Walking up to the kitchen door he could see his breath in front of him. It was so cold frost had grew on the picture frames. Reaching the kitchen door handle the cold really hit him. It was like touching a block of ice. Turning the handle and pushing the door he realised it was locked.

"Shit!" Des banged on the door annoyed.

"Please do not make so much noise." Whispered Mr Tracy

"Arrr!" Screamed Des. Des span round in shock. Breathing heavily as his heart pounded hard. The owner, Mr Tracy stood behind him dressed in his smart uniform.

"I said do not make so much noise." Repeated Mr Tracy angily.

"I wouldn't if you weren't trying to give me heart attack." Argued Des

"Why would I do that? It would cause hell with the insurance?" Des regained his composer beginning to breath normal again.

"I was just wondering if I could possibly get a drink or summat"

"I know I have sent a person up to your room with it already"

"What"

"Your drink will be waiting on your bedside cabinet. Please go back to bed." Confused at how Mr Tracy already knew what he wanted Des quickly left the room. Taking fast but silent paces Des climbed the stairs two at a time. Reaching to the corridor his room was on, he saw the bar tender leaving.

"Sheelagh!" Des let out in barely a whisper he walked quickly down the corridor after the bar tender had left at the other end. Bursting in the room he shut the door and scrambled onto the bed. Looking at Sheelagh in the face he gripped on to her hugging her. She looked Fine. Laughing at how silly he had been Des turned to look at the jug of water and the two glasses left on his cabinet as said they would be. Cradling her in his arms Des fell asleep.


	17. playing games

The next morning they woke early. Condensation had formed on the windows all over the hotel and rain still poured on the other side. Looking up Sheelagh saw Des was still asleep. Snuggling into him Sheelagh noticed that she was no longer green and had returned to her natural colour. Looking at Des softly sleeping she kissed him on the cheek to wake him up.

"Morning" Whispered Sheelagh as Des opened his eyes

"Morning" Replied Des smiling.

"How you sleep"

"Like a baby" Laughed Sheelagh cuddling into his chest again.

"That's cause you are a baby, my baby" Smiled Des hugging her back.

"Three more days and I'm completely yours." Said Sheelagh thinking about telling Patrick.

"Yeah, me and you, alone, together, just us two" Said Des imagining the happy scene in his head.

"Des…?" Said Sheelagh sounding a bit guilty.

"What?" Said Des hoping she hadn't changed her mind

"You know when I tell Patrick and the kids, well their gonna have to decide who they wanna live with, and well…" Sheelagh said quietly.

"Yes, its fine, we'll all live together like a proper family" Interrupted Des prodding her nose playfully.

"I love you" Said Sheelagh

"Me too, but first we eat, I'm starving" Said Des getting up and putting his clothes on.

"So am I" Agreed Sheelagh. They got dressed then went down to breakfast. When they got down most of the people were already there.

"Morning all" Said Des happily as he walked in. He sat down in between Reg and Smithy on the table, Sheelagh sitting opposite between Jo and Eva.

"What's happening today then?" Asked Des grabbing a piece of toast from the pile in the middle of the table.

"Well, we gotta do the team tasks inside" Informed Jo.

"How?" Asked Phil

"Well, I over heard Adam asking if he could have a route through the board games" Said Jo pouring her and Sheelagh some orange juice.

"Your having a giggle!" Groaned Phil

"Its not that bad, I mean it might be fun." Said Eva optimistically

"How can board games be fun!" Protested Phil

"Hey they are, don't knock them till you've tried them, I play them with the kids all the time" Said Sheelagh smiling, she hadn't took her gaze off Des since they sat down.

"We could be playing twister!" Laughed Eva

"Yeah, see that's definitely not boring" Agreed Jo.

"Yeah your right" Gave in Phil "seeing Gina and Adam playing twister is quite amusing"

They laughed. They continued Breakfast happily chatting. Afterward they all went and sat in the library in their teams. Whilst Adam explained the days tasks.

"As you see, the rain hasn't stopped, so the days plans have been stopped and new ones have been arranged" Explained Adam. "Four games will be happening, a member from your team will take part in each, separate heats, so on till there is a winner from each, the winners will then get points"

"Sounds simple enough" Said Gina a fag hanging out of her mouth.

"Lets start then, the four games are chess, frustration, snakes and ladders and kaplunk, the matches have been arranged off you go" Began Adam. Everyone separated into their separate games. Playing their matched against each other took them all through the day. By six o'clock all games were complete and the winners were being pinned up on the board.

"Ha ha ha, over all we got 26 points" Cheered Sheelagh

"Yeah only cause you cheated" Laughed Sam

"No we didn't, the table was wonky to start with" Laughed Sheelagh sipping some more of her vodka and coke.

"Listen up people, the four winners will now complete in the final game for 15 points." said Adam

"Woooow" They all said taking on the act of a guest audience at a quiz show. Being coped up inside was really starting to show. They had all picked up little amusing habbit's each.

"The four contender's are Des, Gina, Ken and Jack" Laughed Adam

"And they will be…Wait for it…they will be competing in twister"

"What?" Said Gina her face dropped. "I'm gonna need another drink first" Gina sat and necked down four drinks that were on the table.  
"This is gonna be good" Laughed Sam. Helping Sheelagh set up the map.

"Good look Dessie" Whispered Sheelagh followed by a wink as she went and sat back down.

* * *

Gina, Des, Ken and Jack all took there places.

"Its gonna be me sandwiched between three men, its not that bad" Laughed Sheelagh slapping Jack's arse. Everyone laughed and Jack slapped Gina's back.

"Calm down, we don't wanna do to much damage" Laughed Adam.

"OK, lets go" Began Phil who was in control of the spinner. After ten minutes of pure intense playing. Even though most of it was laughing Ken and Jack had dropped and only Gina and Des remained. Their legs and arms twisted together and sprawled across each other to reach the other circles.

"Your not gonna win Des, give up now!" Said Gina confidently.

"Nope, I'm going no where" Des argued moving his leg from red to green with a stretch.

"Yes"

"No"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"Yes!" Gina shouted this loudly as Des fell to the floor unable to stand up no longer.

"Wooooo-hooooooooo!" Gina stood up and ran round the room cheering. "Easy! Easy! Easy!" She repeated clapping her hands together above Des. Everybody Laughed.


	18. lots of mirrors

At 11 o'clock, over 130 pints had been consumed between all of them, three people were unconscious on the floor, one being Debbie, the other two Gary and Cameron, four people were suffering bad backs due to smacking it on the floor trying to do a flip, and the rest were extremely drunk. Mr Tracy watched on in disgrace, giving dirty looks to whom ever made eye contact with him.

"I know" Slurred Smithy "Lets play…chinese whispers"

"Yeah" Cheered Sam sitting down on the floor next to Sheelagh and Eva to start forming a circle.

"I'll start" Said Gina "You ready"

She whispered into Gary's ear, stopping to laugh every so often. Gary listened carefully then passed it on to honey. This carried on all the way round till it ended with Ken.

"Reg has hairy teeth and eats soap!" Laughed Ken loudly.

"What? I definitely didn't send that" Laughed Gina falling back on the floor.

"Ok, lets go again" Cheered Honey

"I'm starting this time" Said Amber, beginning to whisper into Junes ear. Once again it passed all the way round the circle and ended at Honey.

"Phil loves eating polar bears and bakes Eskimos still in their igloo's" Shouted Honey. Every laughed espically Phil. The game continued for about a hour as people slowly dropped off to bed. Till it was just Des, Ken, Smithy and Gabriel.

"I know what we should do" Slurred Gabriel followed by a evil laugh

"What?" Answered Ken looking a bit scared about the laugh

"Lets go on the north side of the building and see what he's hiding." Whispered Gabriel, laughing evily again.

"Yeah" Cheered Des. "But you can stop the laughing"

"Yeah, it gives me the creeps" Agreed Smithy finishing his beer. They staggered out of the bar room into the hall. Making there way up to the door that said north wing.

"I think its this way" Said Des shoving the door open and breaking the lock. "Opps" Des stood there with the door in his hand not attached to the hinges.

"Suites you Des" Laughed Ken, Des modelled the door a bit whilst the others laughed.

"Come on, lets go" Laughed Gabriel pushing his way past Des and his door. Leaving Des splatted against the wall hugging the door.

"I don't think Sheelagh will be to happy if she saw you doing that" Commented Smithy. Following Ken who was following Gabriel.

"What you know about us?" Asked Des shocked propping the door up against the wall and following them.

"Yeah, there's so much tension there. How long you got left till she will let you…you know?" Whispered Smithy making sure Gabriel didn't here in front of them.

"She doesn't want to cheat on her husband, so she is telling him the day we go home" Smiled Des keeping his voice low as well.

"Good on you mate, she very nice" Said Smithy

"And if you don't want her I will" Agreed Ken

"Nah, she's mine AND I LOVE HER" Des said shouting the last bit. It echoed around the small room they found there self.

"Keep your voice down or we'll get caught" Warned Gabriel, he opened his phone to use it as a tourch and saw that the room was covered in doors.

"Its Des's version of heaven" Laughed Smithy referring back to the incident at the entrance.

"Which one we going in?" Asked Ken.

"This one" Said Gabriel "This is the right one I can tell"

"How?" Laughed Ken confused to how certain he was.

"Well look, that is the only door with out any dust on the handle, so that's the one that's used most" Explained Gabriel opening it.

"Your too good at this breaking in thing, it scares me" Said Ken stepping back behind Des. Gabriel blanked the comment and just wondered into the room.

"Wow" Said Des as he stepped in after smithy "This is weird"

"Your telling me" Smithy replied

"I want me mum" Cried Ken. The room was just filled with mirrors. BANG!

"Owww" Moaned Gabriel"my nose" The other three just laughed at him Smithy falling to the floor and dragging down des with him who dragged down Ken.

"Get up you muppets" Said Gabriel rubbing his face.

"We can't" Laughed Smithy

"Why?" Gabriel asked

"it's a symptom of being pissed" Laughed Smithy finally managing to stand up with the help of Des's head and Gabriel's arm.

"My turn" Laughed Des. After much wobbling and failed attempts Des was stood up next to Smithy

"My turn" Laughed Ken. He tried and tried but he couldn't get up.

"Right I'll get on that side of him and you get on this side" Said Des stepping on Ken to get to the other side of him.

"Oww" Moaned Ken with a slight giggle.

"Sorry mate, didn't see you there" Laughed Des. He got hold of his arm and Smithy grabbed onto the other. "On my count"

"Ok" Said Smithy Giggling. Gabriel just watched them looking like he was embarrassed and annoyed.

"One-two-three" Said Des. They pulled him up and got him steady on his feet.

"That's better" Said Ken looking round happily.

"Can we go now?" Said Gabriel setting off the opposite way he had turned before.

"Yeah, lead the way" Cheered Smithy. They set off again slowly making there way through the mirror maze.

"I've never seen so many Des's before" Said Des

"I know, its like my nightmares" Laughed Smithy.

"You dream about me?" Said Des pretending to flirt

"All the time" Said Smithy flirting as well.

"Shut up, I can hear something" Spat Gabriel. They stopped still all banging into the person in front of them.

"Why we stopped?" Said Ken still trying to walk forward constantly bumping into Smithy.

"Shhh" Said Gabriel, Ken finally stood still much to the relief of Smithy

"What you hear?" Asked Des still posing in the mirrors.

"Talking, listen" Said Gabriel putting his ear up against the wall.

"Their not loud enough, wait a moment." Gabriel dipped into his pocket and pulled out what look like a doctors stephascope but a lot smaller with only one ear.

"What you got that for?" Asked Smithy shocked

"You never know when you'll need to listen to a private conversation. Gabriel put the stephascope up against the wall and all of a sudden voices, as clear as if they were stood there, were coming out of it.

"I want the rest of them" Said one voice which they recognised as Mr Tracy

"I'm trying, but its hard, there's so many of them" said a second voice they recognised as the bar tender.

"Well your obviously not trying hard enough are you" Shouted Mr Tracy

"With all your respect boss they are police officers"

"I don't care what they are"

"Give me tonight and I will have them all"

"Ok, but you better do"

There was a crash and a bang and the door was being unlocked.

"Quick run" Shouted Gabriel. They ran back out of the maze and out through the broken door into the hall.

"Quick in here" Said Smithy opening a little cupboard. They all forced themselves in and shut the door.

"Your stood on my foot"

"Sorry" Des moved his foot off Smithys

"Now your stood on mine" Said Gabriel spitting as he spoke in Des's face.

"Say it don't spray it" Said Des managing to move his arm to wipe his face

"You starting" Said Gabriel

"No, now shut up" Said Des

"Yes you are" Stormed Gabriel. Gabriel punched Des in the stomach. So Des punched him back. Seeing what had happened Smithy punched Gabriel in the back. Then Ken slapped Gabriel on the back of the head. They carried on all hitting Gabriel and he hit them all back. They fell out of the cupboard because there was to much movement and were all fighting in the hall.

"WOT IS GOING ON?" Shouted Gina. They all stopped and looked up at Gina, Sheelagh, Sam and Ramani stood there in there pj's and dressing gowns.

"A slight misunderstanding that's all" Smiled Gabriel lieing. They all still had each other in headlocks and fists in each others faces.

"Well get to bed then seen as it been resolved" Ordered Gina. They reluctantly pulled apart and walked up to bed together, Des grabbing Sheelagh's hand.

"What was all that about?" Asked Sheelagh once Gabriel had left into his room.

"I don't know" Said Des

"Well it was clearly something, that was one hell of a fight" Laughed Ramani

"I stood on his foot" Said Des

"Why?" Asked Sam laughing

"Cause he was stood on mine" Explained Smithy

"What were you doing in that cupboard?" Asked Gina amused

"Hiding" Said Ken

"What from?" Asked Sheelagh

"Mr Tracy and the bar tender" Ken continued

"Why?" Said Ramani concerned

"We went into the north wing" Laughed Smithy

"No wonder you were hiding, he said we couldn't go in there" Said Sheelagh looking a bit scared

"What was in there?" Asked Sam curious.

"Mirrors and doors and them" Explained Des

"Did they see you?" Asked Gina

"No, but we heard them talking and they were collecting something to do with us" Explained Smithy looking a bit confused "have you lost anything?" He continued

"Yeah actually I have" Said Ramani

"Me too"

"Me three"

"I haven't" finished Gina

"What?" Asked Ken

"Some underwear" Said Sam

"So did I" Said Sheelagh shocked.

"Did you?"

"Yeah" Said Ramani looking extremely concerned.

"Oh my god, there collecting our underwear" Screamed Sam "I'm gonna kill them, where are they, the perves?" Sam was really wound up.

"Calm down, we gonna get them, but not like that" Stated Gina

"How then?" Said Ken

"We need a clever plan" Said Des

"That counts you out then Des" Laughed Sheelagh. Des smiled at Sheelagh who stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know what to do?" Said Smithy "Right listen in"


	19. flying high

_Sorry its took me so long and once again sorry to all the neil fans. I don't mean to make him horrible but as you know in my stories i like a baddie and in this one Neil just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. please don't hold this against me. hope you like it and thanks for all the reveiws. please keep them coming cause i love critsisem on my stories it helps me to write better. enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning they woke and went to breakfast as normal making sure everyone knew what they were doing but much to there annoyance they were called into the hall.

"Quiet down please" Ordered Mr Tracy. They all fell silent even though most of them were already as they were suffering from hangovers. "Last night, someone within your party vandalised this hotel"

"What? Where?" Asked Reg shocked

"The door was broken to the north wing, which also make me believe that some has trespassed into a place they shouldn't have gone." Mr Tracy explained "So seen as you have broken the rules I'm afraid you'll have to leave"

"What?" Moaned Debbie "But its still pissing it down"

"That is not my problem, your bags are packed and already waiting outside" Mr Tracy finished and walked out of the room.

"Great, we've been chucked out" Laughed Tony

"That's a first" Laughed June

"Come on then" Said Adam

"I want my bra back first" Sulked Sam

"Yeah and I want Sheelagh's back" Smiled Des.

"Cheeky!" Laughed Sheelagh

"Lets just go and get them then" Said Gina.

"Where from?" Asked Honey

"Obviously there hiding them in one of them rooms" Said Gabriel

"Ok, guess were gonna vandalise it again then" Laughed June.

"Care to do the honours Des" Smithy said Smiling.

"Love to" Said Des. Once again he rattled the door and it fell of the hinges. "I got a skill there ain't I" He propped the door up against the wall and went in. Once everyone was in he held Sheelagh's hand again.

"Which door is it?" Asked Gary looking round

"Gabriel?" Asked Ken knowing that he's know

"This one" Said Gabriel as if he always came there but everyone knew he didn't. He opened a door and it led them into a large room covered in plastic wallets stuck to the walls.

"Oh my god! What are these?" Asked Jo looking inside one.

"That's me" She shouted looking at one two spaces up.She pulled it off the wall and looked inside.

"What's in there?" Asked Eva.

"There's a picture of me a sleep, my bra and knickers I lost and a piece of my hair" Explained Jo routing inside it.

"That ones mine" Said June pulling it off the wall. "He's got my hair brush as well"

"There's mine" Said Sheelagh pointing near the roof. She jumped up but couldn't get high enough "I can't reach it"

"Here you go" Des passed it her looking at the picture of her as he did.

"I'm going out here with Sam" Said Sheelagh walking back into the hall with Sam.

"There's a pair of my socks in here. He's a nutter!" Giggled Sam

"What does he want your swetty socks for?" Laughed Ken

"There not swetty, look you can smell them if you want" Offered Sam pushing them playfully under Kens nose.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Ken pretended coughing falling to the floor. "To…. smelly, need…. oxygen". They laughed pulling him back up.

"Guess what he got of mine?" Laughed Eva coming out behind them.

"What?" Said Ken Patting dirt off his shirt.

"My shoe" She laughed

"What just a shoe, not a pair" Laughed Sam.

"Nope…" Eva began but was interrupted by a small squeak from Sheelagh.

"Oh my god" Sheelagh said "Look I said I couldn't find my perfume" She said pulling it out. Her knickers accidently attached over it.

"Nice" Smiled Neil grabbing them. He held them up to see them properly. "I love a girl in a thong"

"Give them me back now" Said Sheelagh embarrassed and annoyed, she grabbed for the knickers but Neil moved them and she ended up slapping him in the face.

"You deserved that" Said Sam noticing what was happening.

"Give them me back Neil" Said Sheelagh jumping for them again and pulled them off him and stuffing them back in the bag.

"you're very violent aren't you? Do you go around slapping everyone like that?" Neil Laughed upsetting Sheelagh even though he could hardly open his eye. Every one was now watching as he carried on winding her up.

"That was a accident and you know it was" Sheelagh said a tear forming in her eye cause she was so embarrassed.

"Awwww, are you getting upset?" Said Neil sarcastically. Sheelagh turned round to Des who had just come out for help. "That's it go running to Des like you always do"

"Just shut up Neil, your not amusing anyone" Said Kerry.

"Yes I am, I'm amusing me" Explained Neil just before walking out. Sheelagh sank her face into Des's chest to hide the tears that streamed down her face.

"I'm gonna kill him" Said Sam storming out with Eva as well knocking Adam over at the door as she came in.

"Good news" Smiled Adam unaware of the situation that had just happened. Everyone remained quiet.

"Yeah" Said Gabriel tired of the silence

"I've just rang a coach, they are going to pick us up from the camp site tonight at 12 o'clock." Adam explained

"That's great" Smiled Debbie trying to divert the attention away from Sheelagh. Des smiled at her to say thank you.

"We're still gonna get drenched in the mean time though" Said Cameron following Debbie's lead.

"God help what the tents will look like?" Laughed Honey

"Oh my god I forgot about that" Said Leela grimacing at the thought.

"Our's was bad enough in the first place anyway" Laughed Amber. They heard a screaming from out side and went out to find that Sam and Eva had tied Neil up in a straight jacket and attached him to a heavy piece of log that he was dragging along with him.

"Lets go then" Smiled June laughing at how he was struggling.

"Wait there's one thing missing" Smiled Debbie. She dived into her bag pulling out her make-up. Then pushing Neil to the floor with the help of Sam and Eva she drew a clowns face on him with it.

"That's better" Laughed Sheelagh.

"You look lovely Neil, you should wear make up more often" Laughed Tony. They all set off quite quickly picking up there bags. Neil struggled slowly behind them as they circled through the forest trying to stay as much under the shelter of the trees as possible.

* * *

They were half way back when Smithy fell face first in a puddle.

"it's the same bleeding puddle again" Laughed Smithy wiping the mud out of his eyes. Everyone just laughed.

"I think you want to be a fish" Laughed Phil kicking some water at him.

"He couldn't be a fish" Said Amber

"Why couldn't I?" Asked Smithy pretending to splash like a fish with fins wetting everyone with the muddy water.

"Yeah I agree, he's more a beach whale" Laughed Ken helping Phil kick the water.

"Ha Ha, very funny" Said Smithy getting up. "I am the mud monster!" He laughed chasing Honey with his muddy hands.

"Touch me, and I swear" Screamed Honey running away. Honey ran behind a tree to hide and Smithy followed her. Everyone laughed and walked up to where they had turned off waiting for them to come back out. When suddenly there was a almighty crash and screams (mostly from Smithy.

"What we gonna do, what we gonna do" Repeated Smithy pulling and tugging at the net they were suspended by in the trees.

"it's a trap, we gotta stay calm" Said honey shouted trying to get Smithy to stop screaming.

"I don't wanna die, I'm to young…" Smithy continued screaming every so often

"Smithy, calm down" Honey shouted louder

"Tell my mum I love her, and…..Arrrrrrrrhhhhh" Smithy continued getting more and more worked up.

"Smithy, I'm so sorry about this" Shouted Honey grabbing hold of Smithy to face her.

"Arrrrhhh…Sorry about what?….arrrr" Smithy continued even more worked up and now even more confused.

"This" Finished Honey slapping him across the face. Smithy shut up and calmed down finally sitting still in the net.

"Thank you" Smithy breathed in a sigh of relief. By now the rest of them had found where they were trapped in the net in the trees looking up at them laughing.

"How you get up there?" Shouted Gary looking round for a clue.

"It was just lay on the floor and when we stepped on it it flew us up here" explained Honey

"I can see the camp" Laughed Smithy who seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Yeah, well that's all your gonna do if we don't manage to get you down" Smiled Jack looking at where the ropes were attached to the trees.

"Jack I think its that one" pointed June pointing to one of the ropes.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Jack looking at all the other hundreds of ropes to see what made that one stand out.

"The sign underneath that says 'detach here' " Explained June trying not to laugh

"Oh, yeah…that could give it away a bit" Laughed Jack "should I pull it?"

"Yeah, there's no other way of knowing what it will do" Said Debbie standing in between Jack and June near the ropes.

"Here goes" Jack pulled the rope and thwush! Two more nets went flying up to the sky containing more of them.

"Opps" Said Debbie turning round and looking at the disapproving faces that were now stuck in the nets with smithy and honey. "I'm glad I moved now" Debbie looked round to see who was still remaining on the ground. It was her, Jack, June, Cameron, Marylin and Jo. The screams she could here above reassured her that the rest of them hadn't just ran off.

"pull the right one this time jack. It looks a bit cramped up there and I don't want to join them" Laughed Jo pointing up at them and making a L with her fingers and putting it to her head.

"Just wait till your up here" Said Gary doing it back at her. Even though he was upside down and it looked like a seven.

"Which one do I pull though?" Asked Jack looking at them all.

"That one there" Shouted down Gabriel pushing Gary out of the way.

"Why didn't you just ask him in the first place?" Said Marylin blowing kisses to Reg who blushed.

"This one" Said Jack grabbing hold of another rope

"Yes" Said Gabriel.

"You said so" Said Jack. He pulled the rope and thud! Everyone lay on the floor in a heap groaning.

"Everyone alright" Asked Jo looking at the mud covered people

"No, I think I've broke my arm" Groaned Sam pulling her self out from under Neil who just struggled to get up cause he couldn't use his arms.

"It can't be that bad, lets have a look you drama queen" Said Phil spinning round to look. Sam held out her arm and it was seriously dis-shaped and looked like it had more than just one elbow.

"It really hurts though" Repeated Sam flopping her arm all over the place.

"Maybe your not being a drama queen" Said Phil putting his arm round her and holding her arm still. "lets take a proper look at that"

* * *

After Sheelagh bandaged Sam's arm as best as she could having to have cracked it back into place in two places and then keeping it straight with a stick. Phil was now suffering a black eye and a busted nose as well as each time Sheelagh had cracked Sam's arm back she had flung out the other hitting Phil both times in the face. They began walking back everybody not even bothered any more about if they got wet or not. Phil was helping Sam climb over the trees and rocks as she struggled keeping her balance whilst Gabriel was helping Neil to lose his balance whilst he climbed over them much to the amusement of everyone else. By the time they reached camp it was half past six (because of the few 'short' cuts they had took that Smithy had seen when he was in the air) and they were all drenched and covered in mud, especially Neil who was still wobbling round like mister blobbey. 

"I don't know who looks worst us or the tents" Laughed Gina giving a slight knock at one of them causing it to clasp to the ground.

"I'm glad we went looking for that hotel" Agreed Jo routing through the food box."I'm starving anybody fancy a bacon buttie?" She pulled out a bundle of packets of bacon looking at them concerned.

"Are they still in date?" Asked June also looking at one.

"Well we'll find out after we've eaten won't we" Laughed Eva beginning to start a fire under the shelter of the tree with the help of Sheelagh.

"I like your theory love" Laughed Jo "lets get cooking"


	20. Journey home

Right...i know its been a while since i added to this, but heres the last part to Mad, hope you have enjoyed it as much as i have writing it. Please R&R. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't so i can try and make my next story better. Thanks x x x

* * *

They ate their butties and packed away their tents, or what was left of them. The darkness set in and the rain slowed to halt, but there was still a mist of damp in the air that made the night cold.

"Three hours to go then we are finally going home" Cheered Sam opening a beer for her and Jo with her teeth.

"I don't believe you did that!" Laughed Honey

"What?" Asked Sam opening the second beer

"Opened that with your teeth, you could do loads of damage" Said Honey opening her beer on the side of the tree and spilling a bit over her.

"I'd do it like that but that happens" Laughed Sam giving a cheesy grin.

"Never knew we'd started a gurning competition" Laughed Ken pulling a face back.

"I think you got a winner there Sam" Jo laughed uncontrollably at his face and almost fell off her seat.

"Very funny!" Said Sam.

"What you all laughing at?" Asked Sheelagh sitting down next to Eva.

"Kens pulling pose, they must be fighting for him" Said Eva. Ken pulled the face again for Sheelagh.

"Gorgeous!" Laughed Sheelagh "If I wasn't already married I'd be after you myself!"

"Beer?" Asked Gina opening a new case.

"No, not being pissed if we going home" Said Sheelagh watching Des who was throwing his stuff on the pile with everyone else's.

"Why? You did last time" Laughed Jo

"Exactly and you saw what happens when I have a drink" Said Sheelagh.

"Yeah, it was funny, have a beer we insist" Said Gina giving her a beer she opened anyway. Sheelagh reluctantly took it and drank some. They all laughed but were stopped when June came running out of the toilet blocks screaming like mad then two seconds behind her doing the same was Cameron.

"What's wrong?" Said Tony standing up and grabbing June round the waist to stop her running. Cameron got up to do the same to Gary but he fell before he reached him anyway.

"It was a spider" Panicked June shaking her arms and legs like it was on her.

"All that because of a spider" Laughed Jack.

"Yeah, but it was really big" Said Gary standing up next to June and spreading his arms wide. They were both out of breath and every one just laughed at them.

"How have you two coped this week when your running round like your arse is fire because of a spider" commented Gina swigging her beer and passing another one to Sheelagh even though she wasn't finished.

"Who's arse is on fire?" Asked Debbie joining them throwing her stuff on the pile.

"The spiders!" Screamed June and Gary together.

"What you fed them two?" Asked Debbie looking at them as if they were mad.

"Same as everyone else" Said Jo moving up for Debbie to sit down.

"Sit down" Said Tony sitting June down on a seat.

"And chill out" Said Gina once again passing a beer to June

"You too" Said Cameron whilst Gina passed him a beer.

* * *

They sat there for another few hours and steadily the fire built up bigger and bigger. Sheelagh was extremely tidderly even though she had only had four beers and was only stayed sat on her seat because she had propped herself up against Cameron. Leela was in a similar state but she had drunk twice as much. All of a sudden she stood up and just stared at Neil who had finally joined them, not that they really wanted him too.

"I yate hou!" Shouted Leela slurring also nearly falling over. Everyone stopped there little conversations to watch what was happening. Looking round though no one seemed to be disagreeing with what she was saying.

"meee to" Joined in Sheelagh standing next to her leaning on Cameron still who was holding her up round her waist.

"That told you" Laughed Gabriel evily.

"Shut it Gabriel" Snapped Neil "If the girls have got something to say to me I am more than happy to listen". He turned back to face them.

"you're a Evil, cwisted, torrupt, crafy, villainous demon" Screeched Amber getting some of her letters mixed up.

"That's a good one" Laughed Sheelagh. Everyone laughed too. "Wait,wait….wait. I want to say something too….your…you're a Cursed, wicked, dishonest, controlling, hell bane bolt" Satisfied with her answer sheelagh smiled lifting her hands up for a cheer. Everyone did. They gave each other a high five which made nearly the both of them fall over.

"If that's how you feel, I'm glad you said" Neil replied to both of them but mainly directed it at Sheelagh.

"Good…cause gere wlad you are" Smiled Leela.

"I was going to tell you how I felt about you but I think I'll wait till your sober" Said Neil

"We'd still leel fike this even if we were sober" Argued back Sheelagh tripping up on Cameron's foot as she stumbled round. " So you might as well just tell us now" Said Sheelagh forcefully but not shouting.

"Ok if your sure" Smiled Neil

"Certainly are" Agreed Leela.

"Right Leela where should I start. I think you're a deceptive, false, illusioned, argumentative, attention seeking cow" He said. Gabriel gave out a slight cackle.

"Oh, wait…I'm really gonna have to write these down" He laughed getting a paper and pen out of his pocket and beginning to scribbled. Ignoring Gabriel, Neil continued unaware that the coach had pulled up.

"And you Sheelagh, I think….I think you're a crazed, man-eating, loose, self-obsessed, maniac, easy slut!"

"Say that one more time and I'll swear, I'll kill you" Shouted Des angrily standing up.

"What so its alright for her to call me but not for me to call her" Argued Neil defensively

"For one you took it way to far and secondly what you said wasn't true" Sneered Des still walking slowly forward to close the gap between them.

"Des, leave it, he's not worth it" Said Sheelagh clearly worried what was about to happen. "Please Des, don't" Sheelagh was practically begging, she put her hand on his cheek to try and divert his gaze to her, but he was filled with anger.

"Yeah, leave it Des, I'll sort it out" Came a voice from behind. They all spun round in shock.

"Patrick!" Said Sheelagh letting go of Des, but it was too late he had seen how close they had been. She stumbled over to him and gave him a slight hug.

"Your drunk aren't you?" Said Patrick calmly holding her steady.

"Not drunk, just a bit…." Sheelagh was stuck for what to say.

"Drunk" Offered Sam

"Yeah, that's it" Laughed Sheelagh.

"Go get on the coach, I'll bring your stuff" He set Sheelagh off walking to the coach. The rest of them all got up and started to put there stuff on and get on too. That left just Patrick, Des and Neil stood round the fire.

"I don't know what's been happening this week but I wanna find out, and if you don't tell me, I'm gonna leave you here" Said Patrick forcefully.

"What's happen here? You really wanna know?" Laughed Neil as if it was a stupid question Patrick had said. Patrick nodded his head just the once to show he was in control. "Ok, your wife has been offering her self round on a plate all week" Lied Neil

"You lieing bastard" Shouted Des "She has not, he's just a perve who can't deal with the fact that Sheelagh doesn't want to be with him"

"Yeah, like she really wants to be with you" Said Neil

"What you on about?" Interrupted Patrick as they had clearly forgot he was there.

"Oh, you don't know do you" Laughed Neil, Des stared at him giving him a look that said shut up.

"Know what?" Repeated Patrick angry

"Sheelagh has been getting very close to him whilst she's been away. In fact, they shared a bedroom for two nights as far as I know." explained Neil. Des's heart sank, he felt he'd failed Sheelagh.

"Nothing happened" Said Des knowing that he couldn't lie his way out if this.

"Like he's gonna believe that, everyone knows you're a womaniser Des" Said Neil with a sense of winning in his voice."Your busted"

"No mate you are" Patrick swung round and hit Neil in the face knocking him over. "Spread lies about him all you want, but about Sheelagh you can't"

"Your wife is planning to leave you for him and your on his side" Stuttered Neil in disbelief, blood pouring from his nose all over him.

"I know that Des would make her happy, unlike you!" Patrick finished throwing the last few bags on the coach.

"Nothing happened you know" Repeated Des

"I know" Said Patrick patting Des reassuringly on the shoulder.

"You mean your not angry with me" Said Des confused

"No, me and Sheelagh, were over. You've just made it easier for us to realise." said Patrick sounding releaved "She's yours, look after her for me" Patrick climbed onto the coach. Des and Neil climbed onto the coach and it set off back to Sun hill.

* * *

Most people fell asleep on the way back. Gina and Adam sat up front talking.

"I think we learnt a lot this week" Smiled Gina leaning against Adam

"Yeah me too, its been good" Agreed Adam

"You did a really good job" Congratulated Gina

"Thanks" Smiled Adam.

"No, I mean it, you did excellent" repeated Gina.

"Well I couldn't have done it with out you" They leaned together slowly, parting there lips. They kissed softly for a second before breaking apart spluttering and spitting like kids. They then burst out laughing.

"Its been a weird week" Said Gina making a excuse for what they had just done.

"Yeah, I agree" Said Adam happy with it. "Mad!"

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
